


Ben father of ten

by jboy44



Category: Ben 10 Series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crossover, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: After the battle with Diagon, Ben was broken, with the ultimatrix destroyed and Azmuth not wanting to give him the finished omnitrix, Ben was forced into hiding. Till a day it all changed, now he's got his powers back. But now he has to juggle hero time with being the father to ten little Alien Equines.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Ben age 17 still in his alien force outfit was at a green farm house looking at the wrist that use to hold the utimatrix, now empty as he sighed.

Flashback one year ago.

Ben was on the ground after beating Vilgax who had absorbed Diagon, the utimatrix shattering as he spotted Azmuth and he happily said, "Hay Azmuth here to give me to the Omnitrix?"

Azmuth sighed and took the sword away as he sadly said, "Sorry Ben but This whole thing happened because I made that sword! I feel like I'm cursed I want to see what the universe would be like if my inventions were not in it for a while!" he then vanished leaving Ben shocked.

The utimatrix then finally broke as Ben teared up!

End flashback.

Ben sighed as he walked around the farm house all alone sadly saying, "witness protection to my whole family with out power to keep them and myself safe form the villains, now that Ben10 is gone!" He growled punching the Wall in rage looking at his bear wrist. "Azmuth! YOU IDIOT! YOU WHERE NOT THE REASON FOR IT YOU WHERE THE REASON IT STOPPED! THE REASON SO MANY LIVES WERE SAVED! HOW CAN YOU HAVE WATCHED THE LIVES I SAVED WITH YOUR WATCH AND VIEW IT AS EVIL!? YOU HAVE LOST YOUR MIND!"

He growled in rage before he heard clapping and he turned with a gasp to see a strange creature that looked like it was made form mix and match parts.

The creature laughed happily as he said, "Oh Relax Benny boy I'm not one of animals creatures I'm Discord the son of paradox! Do not ask about my mom! Don't do it and we'll get along fine!"

Ben Blinked in shock as he nodded and said, "What ever Kevin's looked weirder then you and what's up I thought you fourth dimensional guys couldn't get involved in small stuff."

Discord laughed happily as he elbowed Ben happily saying, "My dad lives in the Fourth dimension of time! I'm In the thirteenth Dimension of chaos not only do I out rank my dear old dad I'm way more powerful then him! And as a creature of Chaos with can be a force for good and evil, just like a tool like say a sword or watch!"

Ben Raised and eye brow and Discord magic out a create in the create where Ten baby pony like aliens. The oldest one was wearing a caller that said Celestia, the second oldest one had a name caller saying Luna, the third oldest one's caller said Big Macintosh, The next ones where all the same age with name tags reading twilight sparkle, rainbow dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, and Braeburn.

Also in the crate was the same sphere the omnitrix came in as Ben's eyes widen and Discord smiled happily and said, "in the crate are Ten infants of a sentient race form a corner of the cosmos that is so filled with magic they have geo centric systems, but there Sun died. And I was only able to save a few with I'm been offering this test to, you can only big one thing Ben With pony do you save? Or will you get your watch with I lovingly put back together by mixing the omnitrix and ultimatrix parts "

Discord smiled elbowed Ben's arm and he said, "You can only pick one thing Ben the others go to someone else. What matters more to you protecting a scared child with no home to go to or your watch?"

Ben looked at the Ten sad babies ponies crying and Ben growled before he looked to the crate and he smirked and happily said, "I pick the crate and as the crate holds all of them I get all of them!" He said with a smirk.

Discord rubbed his beard and looked mad before braking out in a happy smile and hugging Ben who was shocked, "YOU PASSS! You are the first person to think of that take a third option Thing! My dad was right about you Benny boy!"

The Sphere opened and the omnitrix as it use to look when he was Ten appeared on Ben's Wrist now showing a Hologram of one of the ponies as Discord said, "I added there DNA to the thing, and Azmuth has no more control over it! It's not his watch it's yours remember that now byebye welcome to parent hood and be seeing you around Ben!

Discord then vanished as Ben looked to the Ten scared little ponies who all start to cry and Ben in a moment pushed down the Dial becoming a member of there race.

His form was an Alicorn, with Green fur darker green tail and mane that was long flowing and seemed semi-ethereal, his bright Green eyes remained, and the omnitrix was right below his neck. His cutie mark was a double helix with the omnitrix symbol. Ben then called out, "Double Helix!"

the Ponies all stopped crying as ben out of instinct made his horn glow using magic to help the baby ponies out of the crate as he laid down and they trotted over to him and nuzzled him Ben nuzzled back with a smile calming the ten down till they fell a sleep.

Later on in the Living room of the Farm house Ben had the Ten sleeping ponies laying on pillows with blankets over all of them as Ben in human form walked into the Kitchen and he sighed when somekind of sense went off and he whispered out, "Azmuth!"

Azmuth was behind him holding his cane, "How did you fix it!?" he seemed shocked and angry.

Ben turned around crossing his arms, "I didn't Paradox's thirteenth dimensional Son did, and he only gave it back to me because I passed his test!" he was clearly angry but was acting like he was calm.

Before Azmuth could open his mouth bandages wrapped around his mouth and body and Ben was snare-oh growling, "Save me your insane rant! And it is insanity! The omnitrix was saving lives protecting people doing everything you want it do yet you took it away! Dooming millions do the math how many lives are ruined and how mean ended because Ben ten wasn't coming to save the day? How much Blood is on your tiny Grey hands right now! You have either gone crazy or you are truly heartless like Zennith thought!"

Azmuth's eyes widen as Ben hit the dial to becoming Double helix a race Azmuth had never seen before and his freedom form the bandages was short lived as Magic now held Azmuth in place his mouth shut.

Ben's eyes glowing as he spoke in a whisper version of the royal Canterlot speaking voice and said, " I use to think of you as a friend maybe even Family, but that is gone when you doomed millions because you didn't want your tech to be used well this isn't your watch anymore! Yours is at home untouched unused and being useless! This is my watch! The one being used to keep others safe! Now I never want to see you again! Never leave Galvan mark ii again!"

In A Flash Azmuth found himself back on his home planet and form that day forward should he even try to leave he would be teleported back to it by Ben's Spell!

Back on earth.

Ben timed out and walked over to a door when he heard a knock and yawned and cracked it to see two guys in black suits as he sighed and said, "What can I do for you kind G-men?" he said clearly tired.

One of the Men said, "are in investing strange reports we are with the.." before they could reveal what unit they where with Ben opened the door letting them see the Ten sleeping ponies as Ben pulled out a plumbers badge.

Ben smirked and said, "I am a plumber I out rank you! And as you can see this is clearly an alien related event You have no business here! So if you want information go back to your office have them send another Red spot and I'll happily report to that officer. Then that officer if he or she wishes too will fill you in! I didn't make the system I'm just following it's rules guys."

the other G-man nodded and turned saying, "Fair enough Come on partner we need to go request a red spot."

Ben then closed the door looking at the badge blinking as he asked, "where did you come from?" he sounded Confused as he put it down and turned to lay down on his couch In front of the ten baby ponies, where he watched them, "going to need to go get baby stuff, Well I have Clockwork it'll take no time at all! Depending on how look at it!"

A Clockwork showed up with crates of baby stuff and Ben turned into Clock work got up and entered a portal leaving the other Clockwork to return into ben and lay down on the couch with a sigh as he said, "What the is happening in my life!"

The next day Ben was putting the baby ponies in diapers will Not Celestia and she shown she knew how to use the toilet.

Ben Smiled as he watched the ponies move around playing,

Big Mac and Applejack where trying to push the couch.

Twilight was looking at the book shelf with a big smile on her face.

Rainbow dash was hovering an inch off the ground with her wings clapping happily.

Fluttershy was building a pillow ford and went to hide in it with a smile.

Rarity was looking at the tv with was showing a documentary on Gems and she was giggling happily at it.

Celestia was eating some Hay showing she could eat solid food with a smile as she used a front hoof to tickle Luna making her giggle happily.

Braeburn was trotting around with a cowboy hat on giggling happily at it.

Ben smiled before he heard something and got up and walked off not knowing Celestia had followed him, the little Filly was at the door way of the back door looking in the backyard at, where here eyes widen.

She saw Ben facing what looked like Animo.

Animo chuckled as he whistled to call forth a mutant gorilla horse hybrid and he laughed as Animo said, "Oh Ben I finally found you following the strange DNA Signatures my scanners picked up! You are helpless and Boxer smash him so we may find that strange DNA!"

In a moment the mutant charged only for Animo's eyes to widen as Ben became Diamond head and punch the mutant in the face knocking it out and Animo backed away in fear saying, "It's Impossible it was destroyed and Azmuth's old age finally got to him! You are suppose to be helpless! Powerless a normal human for me to crush!"

Ben chuckled as he hit the Dial and became headblast and made a fireball and throw it at Animo making him roll around on the ground to put out the fire as he yelled.

Ben then hit the dial again becoming Teleportal and opening a portal below Animo making him land in a jail cell as the portal closed.

Animo sighed as he sat down and looked over to see Rojo was in the cell with him and he sadly said, "BenTen's back! And he fixed his watch some how! The glory days are over My friend!"

Rojo then growled and cried out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Celestia was trotting around the farm house she being the oldest pony felt the need to figure things out to help her younger siblings. 

She spotted her reflection in a fridge and blinked at her solid pink hair, she then looked over to Luna who was in a diaper happily clapping and giggling with there other siblings in front of the tv. 

Celestia looked to Luna’s solid Blue hair seemed normal, She then trotted along looking around more and spotted Ben her daddy Turning in to Jury rigg to fix the washing machine. 

The little alicorn blinked as she watched and looked at her reflection again unlike her siblings she wasn’t In a diaper as she shown she could use the potty like a big girl. She then looked to her daddy and then the people on the tv. 

The people on the TV couldn’t turn into other things like her daddy, Her daddy was different special. She looked to her little hooves Staring at them, Her daddy most of the time only had two likes and two feet, She and her siblings here special too just like there dad. 

She smiled at that before she saw Ben Time out and trotted over to him and pawed at his leg going “Daddy Daddy!!” happily and Ben bend over to pick her up. 

Ben smiled as he kissed her head, “I still don’t get how you learned to talk so fast.” That is when she heard the door bell and a lady’s voice calling out, “Plumbers, here to see Ben ten!!” she sounded happy. 

Ben then walked over to the door and opened the door to see a lady with flawless dark skin, pretty golden eyes, fiery short red hair and she smiled beautifully. She was dressed in a green tank top blue jeans with a green ten on the side and black cow girl boats. She then said, “Hi I’m Jessica Jackson”

Ben shock his head as he looked at her and said, calmly, “been awhile seens I’ve been called that!” 

Jessica looked to the confused Celestia and she said, “Well I’m not Calling the man who saved me and my mothers lives form Hex when I was Ten by that stupid fake cover name!” she said happy as she came in closing the door behind her. 

Ben nodded adjusting his hand to hide the Omnitrix as he calmly said, “well I saved a lot of people’s lives it was nothing!” 

Celestia looked confused she knew what her father was saying as she remember him turning into things to make that scary guy and that scary thing go away her little mind was slowly putting it together. 

Jessica smiled as she sat down at a dinning room table and she happily said, “Yeah but it wasn’t the watch that saved me or my moms it was you!!” She sounded happy, “I know the report of Azmuth losing horrible when he used his watch. It was the cunning pure heart person wielding it that gave it strength not the other way around.” She sounded happily. 

Ben nodded and put Celestia down as she trotted along still hovering in the kitchen as she turned to look at her siblings happily giggling to the tv then back to the lady and her dad. 

Jessica then crossed her arms and said, “Now I don’t just want to talk business I want to thank you for my moms and myself but first I have to ask were did they come from?” 

Ben pulled at the sleeve of his green jacket to hide the watch as he said simply, “an Alien dropped them off saying he was dropping off infants of their race off to people he thought could be trusted to race them as their home world was destroyed.” 

Jessica smiled happily smiled and said, “how’s more trust worthy then The super hero Ben10” 

Celestia gasped as she looked to the Tv to see a super hero flying and remembered her dad turning into his alicorn form to try and teacher her to fly yesterday only to learn her wings weren’t ready. Her daddy could fly. She next say the super shoot diamonds form his hands her daddy could do that too. 

Celestia gasped as she whispered happily, “Daddy super hero!!” She now focused on the strange lady alone. 

Ben cleared his throat as he said, “Well I see the point of that but..” He was cut off by something spoking the horse outside In the barn so much they could be heard and it seemed to scare the ponies. 

Jessica quickly pulled out a laser pistol and went out saying, “Stay in here I’ll handle it to return the favor!!” she said happily heading out his back door. 

Ben unrolled his jacket to look at the watch then to the scared pony and rarity who was running up to him crying with a clearly wet diaper and Ben sighed and picked her up, “I’ll change you to head out to help her!!” He then turned into Xlr8 and in a flash Rarity was in a New Diaper with a passafirer in her mouth and a teady in her hooves and Ben sat her down on a pillow on the floor and petted her head as he said, “Stay good for daddy for like three minutes Can you all do that for daddy?” 

Big mac then smiled and happily said, “eeyup!!” Happily. 

Ben then head out to the barn to see Jessica flying in the air and he caught her and Jessica gasped to see Xlr8 who set her down and she said, “Please Go watch my kids I’ll handle who ever it is!! Then I’ll explain this!! Kay?” 

Jessica nodded and ran in with a smile on her face as she happily said, “Ben Ten is back!!” 

Ben then lowered his mask and hit the dial to become fourarms as he walked up to see the scared horse as he said, “You know how hard this farmer shit is!!! Who ever you are come out so I can beat your ass now!!!” 

That is when Ben turned to the foot steps he heard and growled as he saw Billy Billions as he point at him with one of his arms and he said, “What do you want you spoiled brat!!!?” 

Billy was on the ground backing away in fear as he spotted fourarms, “I came to steal horse to own all the worlds ponies but.. YOU CAN’T BE HERE!!! YOU ARE GONE!!! MAZUMA ATTACK!!” he screamed in fear. 

That is when Four arm stumbled forwards and turned to see the android with now had a damaged face plate as he smiled and said, “ I take it Jessica did that she is pretty good for a rookie!!” He then hit the dial on his chest and changed. 

Fourarms outfit remained his omniverse one but the dial gained four prongs. he gained a third pair of arms and two more face on both sides of his head, his red also got darker, the left face then sadly said, ‘Ultimate!!” the middle face then happily said, “Four!!” the right face then finished angrily with, “ARMS!!” 

The ultimate Alien then charged and hit the android once on the top of the head and the head flow down through the body splitting the Android in half and leaving a deep hole in the barn as he turned to the scared Billy and as he tried to Run one of the arms got them. 

the middle arms cracked there knuckles as the sad face start speaking, “Gee A Guy can’t take a brake..” the happy face then happily said, “..Now give me a reason to not..” the angry face then fished with, “.. to brake you in half!!!” 

Billy then fainted as Ben turned him upside down gave him a shake and made all kinds of gadgets fall out of his pocket before he took a piece of the android and tied one end of the metal around bill’s leg and the other end around a pole in the barn keeping him stuck. 

Ben then timed out and turned to walk away as he said, “Can’t catch a brake this week!!!” 

He then walked back into the house to see the ponies happily giggling as Jessica was rubbing Pinkie’s belly making her lower left leg twitch like a dog and then Jessica saw Ben and happily , “So Azmuth finally gave you the finished omnitrix that’s…” 

Ben bluntly cut her off with a “that jerk didn’t give me anything!!! The guy who dropped them off put the broken omnitrix prototype and the broken ultimatrix together! To make a working one and as Azmuth hasn’t killed the signal robbing it of transformation I also take it he upgrade it to hold the DNA all on it’s own!” 

Jessica looked confused as she asked out in shock, “What if he comes for it..” 

Ben once more cut her off this time by Turning into Double helix and the ponies all happily clapped. Ben then made his horn glow the light showing it as anodite pink as he used the magic to hover Celestia who happily flapped her wings pretending she was flying under her own power. 

Ben then sat down the giggling happy little filly down as he said, “This form has magic I used it to Banish Azmuth when he came!! He can’t leave the Galvan home planet anymore. The universe doesn’t need an old toad who would rather watch others suffer then give the person who proved time and time again he could be trust to use his watch to save them.” He sound sad. 

Jessica was still rubbing Pinkie’s belly as she blinked and said, “this is going to be an interesting report I may get told to stay here and help you.” 

Ben smiled as he happily trotted over to tickle Fluttershy’s chin with his hoof making the shy little filly giggle before trotting into her pillow fort happily. 

Celestia looked between Ben and Jessica talking still puzzled by it till she turned to look at the Tv to a couple talking then there kid ran up and hugged them and happily said, “Mommy daddy!” 

Celestia smiled as she looked to Jessica and smiled happily saying, “Mommy!” to herself. 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

A few months later

Luna was not in a diaper and she was sniffling a little as some machine scanned her and when it stopped Jessica picked the scared little filly up and hugged her and said, "there the x-ray is down" She said sound friendly.

Luna cuddled and said, "it was scary mommy!"

Jessica kissed Luna's solid blue mane and happily said, "I know but you handled it like a big girl!"

That is when an plumber doctor said, "She seems healthy but as our base line comes form Ben turning in there species subspecies results"

Jessica then turned to hear crying and saw Ben hugging a crying Braeburn who had a bandage on his left front leg, at Ben's leg Big mac was trotting along with a bandage on his left front leg eating a lollipop.

Ben was rocking Braeburn, "why do some kids take a shot just fine, but others cry so much form them." He sound worried.

That is when Pink trotted along and flicked a tail making a passafirer come out of her tail and land in Braeburn's mouth where the little colt closely closed his eyes and passed out, now peacefully snuggling up to Ben in his sleep.

That is when Ben noticed Celestia happily flying a few inches off the ground around the room happily giggling and saying, "Daddy look I'm flying!" she said happily.

Ben smiled but muttered, "going to need to get a kid leash to make sure she doesn't fly away now… going to need a few of those!" he said as he looked around the room to see just how many of the ten had wings.

That is when Ben put Braeburn Down on a cushioned seat as he turned and Spotted Max as Ben crossed his arms as he said, "Thanks for the plumbers mobile medic lab grandpa!"

that is when Twilight lift her head up and decided to trotted behind Ben and the guy he called grandpa.

She then listened in she may be a little filly still in diapers but she was still a smart little girl and happily listened in.  
Max crossed his arms and said, "Ben you need to hand over that omnitrix!" he sound demanding.

Ben crossed his arms and said, "If it's about my omnitrix you can save it! I have nothing to say to you that I hadn't already said to Azmuth before using my alicorn form and it's magic to leave him stuck on his home planet!"

Max was about to speak he was clearly mad but Ben became spider-money and webbed his mouth shut.

Ben then turned form Spider-monkey to the now bloomed Swampfire as he cracked his fist and pokes his grandpa's chest, "Look Grandpa! I don't need you! Before I got the watch there was no bond. There was only lies. I mean you let me think grandma was death, I mean you could have told the truth you won't let her be herself so she left you! See you didn't need to even mention the alien part! That's a complained my dad and uncle had! Tell me grandpa do you ever stop to think what would have happened if you had been honest?"

Max was trying to remove the webs but Ben became an alicorn and neared his eyes making them glow Anodite pink as he spoke an echo of power in his voice, "I get the part where moral standards were different but she could have learned. In fact she did learn with one day with Gwen. Now the only reason She isn't here is she now that she knows human morality she can't stand to look at her sons knowing she left them all alone. If Gwen could teach her in a day you could have taught her in all the time you had grandpa! But no you are just a cover it up and lay low kind of guy!"

Ben then turned to leave as Max called out and said, "We're not done here young man!" Ben looked back as he let out a cold, "yes we are Max, yes we are! After all what can you do uninitiate me? Turn the universes hero into the enemy, you would make the union collapse over that. Planets rioting because the law wants their heroes head! Not to mention the noun-union planets would be cheering as I fought back against you!"

Ben then became Crashhopper as he said even coldly, "You only knew a few of my tricks, I'll always have something new you won't be able to counter me! I'm above the law simple because to try and jail me would make universe sized riots."

Max growled before sighing as he sadly said, "your father would be so shamed to hear you!"

Ben became Atomix and point at his grandpa's chest and said, "Why because I'm doing what it takes to protect my family? News flash he broke a millions laws by taking an unlicensed energy cannon too high for his species to legally look at and using it's last shot to hit an alien invader there by becoming a vigilante by taking the law in his own hands! When one family member brakes the law you let it go, how is this any different? Law taken in to own hands check, tech that shouldn't be owned check, going against what you want of me check! IF anything my dad would be proud of me!"

Ben then hit the dial to return to human form before looked to the stunned and speechless Max as he continued. " And now on to dad let's talk about that! You use him to try and get me under your leash but you never once mentioned him? Does he know I just became a dad? How is he? Are he and mom still together? You didn't share this things that would matter to a man who can't ever see his parents again. I bet you never even bother to check in on dad!"

While Ben sound cold he frowned when he saw Max sigh sadly and turn to leave not denying it and Ben's eyes widen, "you never did check in on your own son! As there is nothing to hide there.. How did I ever look up to you? You don't even care about your own Kid!"

Ben then turned to leave clearly sad as he didn't even look back at Max, as he said, "I have no grandfather." He then saw a confused Twilight and picked her up as he said, "come on let's get you all home."

Later that night while the Ten where a sleep in a room all in there own cribs Ben was watching when Jessica walked over and hugged him as she sadly said, "Ben I heard what happened with Max.. I thought you should know I looked up your parents .. they go by the cover name of Williams.. they just had a daughter.."

Ben sighed as he bittersweetly said, "A Tennyson girl she'll become an anodite some day.. She'll be scared and confused because she doesn't have her family to help her.. because her cousin and grandma wont' be there to help her.. because she'll not have her big brother to protect her, but because of that till the day comes she'll have a normal life.. I'm almost jealous!"

a few years later.

Pinkie pie was some how holding a spoon eating cake on her and her siblings birthday, smiling she then looked to Rainbow dash who was in her high chair eating her cake with her hooves.

rarity stuck her tongue out and said, "eewww Daddy Rainbow is making a mess everywhere again!"

Rainbow stuck her tongue out and said, " mind your own cake Sister!"

Fluttershy was just hugging her new butterfly plushie happily minding her own business.

Applejack ad adjusting her new hat happily, as she saw Braeburn putting on a bolo tie giggling, and Big mac was happily wearing a work horse collar as he pulled a toy wagon he had hooked to it.

Twilight was looking a a picture book happily.

Celestia was flying around the room with Luna behind her before landing for cake.

That is when Luna looked around and she saw Jessica and asked, "Mommy where's daddy?"

Jessica blinked and said, "He said he thought he heard something and went out to check it out!"

That's when a news alert came over the Tv and the ponies saw there Father on the tv turning into Atomix to punch at what looked like Vilgax but his skin was blue and dark energy was all around him and the reporter said, "for years there has been rumors."

The reporter took a deep breath, "But it's now confirmed the super hero Ben10 has returned!"

the ponies jaw's dropped as they all let out a gaps of, "DADDY'S SUPER HERO!"

Celestia blinked and said, "I thought it but to see it!"

At the battle in the town.

Ben was matching Vilgax punch to Punch as he growled and said, "You look kind of like Vilgax but he doesn't have magic What and who are you!?"

The thing then spoke with a voice sounding female and kind of like a creepy version of Luna, "I am the nightmare force! I've come to steal the body of the alicorn of the moon!" It then opened it's mouth to fire an energy blast.

Atomix flow up as he said, "the only Alicorns are my daughters! YOU WON'T TOUCH THEM!" He then jetted down and hit Vilgax's gut so hard a dark cloud came form his mouth returning him to normal as he fell over.

The cloud roared and laughed as Ben hit the dial to become double Helix as he used his magic to grab it in an orb as he asked, "an ethereal parasite! Really? I wish I had Gwen's help right now!" he groaned as the parasite was slowly cracking the orb till it broke free and tried to jet at him.

But Ben became Chromastone and quickly sucked in the energy and screamed in pain as his crystals flickered between pink and blue and he saw flash, flash of his children's home world.. a world in the middle of it's system, the sun and moon being moved by two sisters .. one turning evil thanks to this parasite forcing them to fight!

then Ben screamed and fired a beam up in to the sky as he groaned and fell to a knee and looked up to see the parasite standing taking on the ghostly form of nightmare moon as he growled and he said, " I saw it! You are a monster form my kid's home planet! YOU WON'T HURT THEM YOU HEAR ME!?"

Ben then became NRG as he opened the lit and came out of his suit and charged grabbing the parasite and trying once more to absorb the parasite his radiation turning form red to blue as he saw the flashes again.

of a jail a real life hell then he saw this thing possessing another pony that looked like rarity then, going to this hell where it slowly freed all trapped in the hell and they escaped, now he saw a paradise planet on fire form it!

Ben once more screamed as NRG rejected the parasite! The energy being parasite screamed it lost it's ghostly form and was back to being a cloud as it screamed, "You have changed my signature I can't take over any more equestrian life forms! There bodies would force me out in hours!"

Ben smirked as he hit the dial to be come Ampfibian as he happily said, "that's the plan!" He once more grabbed it and tried to absorb it making them both scream.

Ben saw the flash again one surviving down and discord turning them in to foals to take themselves were to live.. without remembering the horrors or lost of there home world and Ben growled in pain as he said, "I understand it now! I'm not just their dad! I'm there races guardian!"

He then let out a massive electric blast that went straight up and when it was done Ben timed out panting as he held his left arm as he looked to See the parasite at half mass growling, "you think you've won!"

the parasite then reentered Vilgax making it stand as he went to hit Ben only for Ben to slam down and become Humungousaur before going ultimate and firing of his gatling gun hands at Viglax injuring the squid to much for him to move forcing the parasite out!

the parasite screamed and tried to enter Ben only for Ben to groan and the parasite to be forced out as he panted as he said, "Ghostfreak tried that too! You can't take me over when I'm not me!"

Ben then changed becoming ultimate Echo Echo as he launched his disk letting out a sound that make the parasite freak out as he said, "My disk are screaming at your wave length! Hurts doesn't it! Or at least what ever an ethereal energy life form equivalent of hurt is!"

That is when Ben's eyes widen as he heard a Beep and he saw a red Flash and he screamed " No!"

The parasite screamed in rage, "I'll FIND A NEW BETTER BODY TO USE!" it then Flow off as Ben ran slamming on the omnitrix to get it to work as he yelled out, "COME ON WORK!"

Later on the Ten ponies screamed as the evil cloud showed up In there house.

Jessica had a blaster and fired on it, "You leave them alone!" the shots went through as the cloud laughed, "You'll do!" the cloud then hit her and Jessica screamed.

Moments later Ben came In to see the house empty and he ran down stairs and turned into Diamond head to brake down a door and he sighed in relief as his kids where behind it in the panic room they seemed to have grabbed all there birthday stuff and brought it with them bitu someone was missing.

Fluttershy held her plush and cried, "Daddy it was horrible a scary monster came in and grabbed mommy!"

Ben turned to human form and Hugged Fluttershy and the others as Ben turned to clockwork and altered the door's time line to fix it as he said, "I'll get your mom back I promise! Just hold up here and stay safe!"

They all nodded and Ben closed the door and walked to the living room as he used the gear to see what happened he saw the parasite enter Jessica's body and he growled, "Using my wife as a shield!" He then stopped time to follow it seeing the cloud slowly altered Jessica in to an anthro version of nightmare moon

with solid red mane and tail, the nightmare moon head gear bright yellow glowing nightmare moonish eyes, dark black fur, dressed in a green bikini, Green sleeve like gloves with golden bands around the wrists and bicep, green heel boat and green stockings, the boats having golden bands around them.

Ben growled as he came to the spot it currently was and restarted time to see the Nightmare parasite laugh an speak with Jessica's voice. "I've already started my portal spell!" She said hovering in the air, "And I altered my own wave length to make this merge permanent your wife is still in here screaming for you to save her you just can't! you can't get rid of me! You can't stop my spell you can't save your wife and you can't save your planet or your children!" she said mockingly.

Ben turned to brainstorm and grabbed her and shocked her this time the parasite's eyes glow as Ben said, "Let me explain why you are wrong even if you are physically fused to my Jessica, you aren't mentally and memory is identity it is self! Using Brainstorms powers I can easily erase you to give my wife her altered body back with all your power!"

The parasite tried to make her horn glow dark blue but it changed to Green as she screamed and yelled out, "NO NO YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HELPLESS!"

Ben then let out an enraged, "A TENNYSON IS NEVER HELPLESS!" a moment a dark cloud left jessica's body as the shocking stopped and Jessica fell in to Ben's arms as he timed out.

Ben held her tightly as Jessica the real Jessica happily held him and said, "Knew you could save me!" she and Ben then kissed before a portal opened.

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Farm house Ben appeared as Clockwork laying Jessica who was passed out down on the couch when Rainbow dash walked up and asked while scared, "Daddy what's going on?"

Ben sighed as he looked to Jessica, "the first monster hurt your mom and did this to her. I know she looks different but she's still your mother, and apparently I didn't stop the first monster in time to stop another one form being summoned now Rainbow you and your siblings stay here watch your, Daddy has to go save the world!" he said with a sigh.

Ben then opened a portal and head through it closing it as he appeared before the portal the nightmare force had made. He timed out as he looked at it and yelled, "Ok what new hell are you?"

At That moment a Figure walked out or trotted a large Humungousaur sized Centaur, walked out and Some how a name Came to Ben, "Tirek!" he said shock in his voice.

the Centaur looked to Ben confused as he asked, "And just how does a creature like you know my name? and what are you! You can't be human! Human lax the untapped magic I sense form you! What are you!" he called out in confusion for to his eyes he saw strange magic and faces of strange creatures within Ben.

Ben turned the dial on his omnitrix as he said, "I saw it all! I read the nightmare force mind! You destroyed their world! Harvested it's magic to make yourself stronger! You destroyed a planet! A paradise planet!" He sound angry.

Tirek laughed as he said, "Why yes I did and I would do it again!" he sound happy and in a moment his eyes widen as Ben slammed downed the dial to become Heatblast, and the Centaur backed away at the sudden change it wasn't an illusion like a changelings, it was a real change.

In a moment Ben fired a massive wall of fire only for Tirek to make a dome appear around him to protect himself, a moment later he spotted a green flash then a green portal where the alien Portaler Came out of.

the little alien then morphed into NRG with a tap of a dial and the living reaction explode outwardly inside the dome keeping all that energy in the dome with him in Tirek in moments the Dome shattered.

Tirek who was burned fell to his knees panting as he growled to see NRG in his true form his armor destroyed as he hovered in the air and Tirek in shock screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU!?" the Villain got up and growled as he opened his mouth to fire off a blast of dark magic.

Only for NRG to open his mouth and suck in and eat the Blast then burp making Tirek back away saying, "NO NO ONLY I CAN DO THAT!" He called in shock.

Ben smirked as he laughed and he held out his hand firing Nuclear Blast at Tirek's stomach knocking the Centaur back closer and closer to the now closing portal as he yelled out, "NO I WON'T BE STUCK ON A DEAD WORLDS!"

Our hero kept firing and he said, "It's dead because of you!" he sound angry! Tirek summoned and energy shield before him as he pushed forward closer to Ben.

Ben then yelled and hit the dial and changed form to Way big and Tirek looked up in shock as Ben stepped on him, then kicked him back through the portal as it closed.

Ben then timed out growling.

Elsewhere on Galvan prime Discord had Azmuth in his hand showing Tirek and what he did and what would have happened if Ben hadn't had an omnitrix, on a screen.

Azmuth's eyes widen in horror as he watched Tirek destroy all worlds draining them of Mana and life till there was nothing left.

Discord laughed as he saw Azmuth's eyes widen in horror as Discord held the completed omnitrix in his other hand, "this was made to save lives but you won't let it! That's why I had to step in! Other wise you would have doomed the universe smartest being in five galaxies more like stupidest life form in the multiverse!"

In a moment discord dropped the shocked old Galvan as Discord held the completed omnitrix and looked at it, "and this stupid touch screen, and horrible drawn faces! You would have gotten him killed by mixing up the face! I mean full body holograms where made for a reason!" he was clearly mocking Azmuth as he said, "You know my dad paradox can't get involved but I can! And I saw sense you choice for your life work to never be used it never will!" Discord then crushed it in his bird claw and blow the dust into Azmuth's face.

Azmuth was shocked stunned and horrified as Discord looked at his tears and laughed, "What you didn't want to ever be used now it never will! I grant you your wish! If you don't like it then you should have let it be used to save the day to save lives. But know you stupidly blame yourself for those frogs not having a planet anymore. They got a hold of that sword and blow up there planet, then a human got ahold of it and used it to save the universe by locking up Diagon! Then Ben got it and used it to destroy Diagon! The lives your blade saved already out weight the ones lost!"

Discord continued as he saw Azmuth doing mental math before gasping and Discord laughed at him and said, "Now let's count up the lives end because you didn't want the omnitrix to be used? And gee look at that, you doomed more lives then you saved. You had made up for your mistake of trusting a frog, then through that all away. Now That is what I call stupid and crazy!"

Discord then snapped his fingers repairing the completed omnitrix to how it was before as he said, "You think I would destroy all you have left? No I just need to make a point to try and get you back on track to who you need to be again!" he then happily left leaving a sad Azmuth to think things over again with a new view.

Meanwhile on Earth.

Ben at used clockwork to undo some damage to the house to return to the Foal's birthday happily.

Luna was happily hugging Jessica as she said, "your still pretty mommy!"

Jessica hugged Luna and kissed her head and said, "thanks honey but Mommy is going to need a whole new wardrobe!" She said looking to her new wings and dial.

Ben smiled as he kissed her check form behind and said, "they look nice on you! And also Pretty sure you have magic now.. Come to think of it so Do Rarity Celestia Twilight and Luna! I need to make a call!" He then heard something outside and he said, "After I get rid of the reporters!"

Ben then turned the omnitrix to Toepick and he said, "Be back in at most five minutes!" he then walked out smiling

Five minutes later the sounds of reporters screaming and running away where heard outside.

Fluttershy was trotting along happily watching the news on it and she said, "Guys look!" on the news there was reports of people revealing they had like wise been given an earth pony, unicorn or a Pegasus child to take care of and then pictures of the Ten showed up with Ben and Jessica.

Jessica crossed her arms as she sighed and said, "Last time I trust my Mama Lucy with pictures!" she then turned to Pet luna's had happily.

Twilight smiled as she trotted to the Tv and saw all the other foals and she smiled, "yay new friends!" she sound so happy about it.

then Ben came in hanging up a phone as he sighed and said, "It took awhile but Kids gather up Great grandma is going to be here in …"

Verdona then appeared in a flash of light and Ben Turned into Double helix and rubbed his eyes and Blinked saying "about now! Grandma what bright light you are made of!" he said clearly having his eyes hurt.

Verdona made her body glow less as she said, "Sorry great grandbabies have me excite." She then got down and looked at the Ten confused Pony as she smiled and held a hand out, "My name is Verdona Tennyson!" the ponies looked confused by how different she is as she made ten little balls of light head out one to each Pony.

Celestia's ball became a tiara and she smiled, Luna's ball became a teady bear and she hugged it happily, Twlight's became a book and she jumped for joy.

Rarity touched her ball and smiled when it became a mirror and she held it with her magic squealing with joy.

Rainbow dash's ball became a scooter and she cheered happily, Fluttershy smiled and hugged her's witch became bunny plushy.

Applejack smiled as she was playing with the toy lasso her ball of Light became, Pinkie pie was jumping for Joy as her ball of light became music player and she played a song and did a silly little dance.

Braeburn was smiling as he played with the toy car his ball of light became.

Big mac looked at his ball and it became a cowboy hat and he putt it on and asked, "How you do that?"

Verdona smiled and petted big Mac's head and said, "Magic! Witch is why your dad called me! I can sense the magic come form Your dad's current form, your mom, Luna, Celestia, rarity and Twilight so Great grandma is here to each them all how to use magic."

Twilight jumped for joy, "YAY LEANRING!"

Rainbow dash scootered by her sister and said, "My sister is a nerd!" She said rolling her eyes at it.

Verdon then looked to Jessica and hugged her and happily said, "Thanks for loving my grandson! Don't go braking his heart and we won't have no problems."

Ben crossed his arms and smiled as he leaned back against a wall as he looked to the news report on other people revealing they had ponies when the picture of Ben Jessica and the Ten was released.

Ben rubbed his Chin as he said, "I don't Think Lucy did this! I think someone else did!" he sound worried.

Elsewhere.

On the Moon Discord and paradox where meeting and Discord waved his lion paw finger at his dad and said, "bad show dad you got directly involved there!" he said trying to sound sassy.

Paradox smirked and said, "bad show on all the bad you did Dissy!" he said sounding happy.

Discord growled and point at his dad with his bird talon index finger and said, "I asked you to stop calling me that!"

Paradox smiled happily and said, "You are just like your mother!"

Discord gasp and backed up and sadly said, "that is the worst thing you have ever said to me dad!" he sound hurt.

Paradox rolled his eyes and he said, "anyway I may have leaked the image but you would have done it anyone So I'll just blame you for it to get off the hook."

Discord crossed his arms and let out a sarcastic, "Ouch! Dad very ouch! Now what to do about young Megan her parents still haven't told her anything! I mean she's going to be an Anodite sooner or later if she just turns into an energy being out of the blue with no warning, I can't even imagine the shock fear and hurt she'll feel!"

Paradox nodded as he pulled out a bag of gumballs and said, "I know but sadly That is a set in stone event!" he sound sad as he offered Discord some and discord took a gumball as paradox pulled one out.

Paradox held his gumball and continued speaking, "Sadly Carl and Sandra are going to want to hide the truth to protect Megan form danger, but that is a double edged sword just like the truth. Megan being scared and hurt and maybe feeling betrayed is unavoidable after all Sometimes lies can hurt just as much as the truth! While he never meet her face to face She has an older brother who will be there to help!" He then put his gumball in his mouth.

Discord then Blow a bubble and when it popped the words, "yeah but what about the Magic part of it! Oh right grandma Tennyson!" explode form it!

Paradox like wise blow a bubble and when it popped words came form it in his case, "Yes Family they can get under your skin but if they are always there for you! You know you have a good one!"

Discord laughed and held his gut as he blow a bubble and the bubble popped and said, " Yeah you may be a by the book rules are rules guy most of the time but I love you dad!" he said happily.

Paradox smiled and blow another bubble and when it popped he said, "You maybe a hyper active crazy thing who likes to mess with the laws of physics but I love you my baby boy!"

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica was now dressed in Green backless tank top so her wings wouldn't be crushed, blue jeans, Brown heeled cowgirl boats, the heel thanks to her feet being hooves helped her stand, as she did her hair she had it over to one side covering one of her ears as she smiled happily.

She then walked down stairs to see Rarity and Twilight giggling as they used there magic to pull on two ends of a sock clearly using it for a game of tug of war, she smiled happily as she said, "Came so far in a few weeks!"

Jessica crossed her arms and stopped as she hovered a mud covered ball to her face, the ball was rainbow colored and she said, "Dash! What did I say about bring mud into the house!"

Dash then fly by or was struggling to fly by she was covered in mud and a Snare-oh bandage was wrapped around her pulling her closer to Ben as she yelled, "I DON'T WANT A BATH!"

Celestia trotted in and spoke up, "Dashie you need it! We can smell you on the other end of the house." She said as she made a large close pin out of magic to put on her nose to hold it close so she couldn't smell anything, "Yuckie!" Was all she said as she trotted off.

Luna was looking out the window tapping her hooves on it as she said, "Mommy daddy the reporters are at the door again!"

Jessica then walked out the front door to look at the crow of reporters and her horn glow as did her eyes and her wings spread giving her an air of malice, she spoke in the royal Canterlot speaking voice as she yelled, "GET OFF OUR YARD! NOW YOU BLOOD SUCKING LEACHES!"

The reporters then ran away screaming one of them yelling, "I NEED NEW PANTS!" as they ran away form the Tennyson farm house.

Inside Dashie was struggling to fly out of the Tub but her dad as Waterhazard was still scrubbing her as he said, "How did you get so much mud in your fur? I mean the you can't even see the rainbow in your mane and tail anymore!" He said confused as she spread more water till the rainbow in Rainbow Dashi returned.

When he was finally down he timed out picked up Dash and toweled her off as she groaned about it as he said, "Why are you the only one who hates getting a bath!"

Dash just muttered and trotted out her fur extra fluffy making her look extra cute.

That is when Braeburn galloped in and pant out, "Dad Great gram gram said she needs your help! It's important."

Ben nodded as he timed out, and ran outside to the backyard where Verdona was waiting showing image of a confused crying young anodite on the moon and Ben sighed and said, "My sister?"

Verdona nodded a tear running down her face as Ben sighed again and said, "she won't listen to you or my parents?" Verdona nodded.

Ben hit the omnitrix becoming Atomix before hitting the dial making four spikes come out as Atomix evolved into a humanoid shape made of green energy And Verdona's eyes widen as Ben touched is own glowing slightly brighter then the rest of him hair and he hovered and said, "Wait thought I won't find away to claim a form that is my birth right?"

Ben then Vanished in Green light and appeared on the Moon and walked over to his sister Megan she had her hands pulled to her chest crying as he sighed and said, "I was afraid of this!"

Megan looked to him and Ben sat down beside her and said, "while trying to stay hidden and keep you safe your powers were too big of a shock, Listen I know you don't really know me or have no reason to trust me but I'm Ben, .. your older brother!"

Megan turned away coldly said, "No one in this family cares about me!" She then heard crying as she looked to see Ben showing her images of there parents crying then a crying scared Verdona hugging big mac like a pillow in her worries as he said, "Doesn't look like no one cares to me!"

Megan teared up and looked away and said, "they didn't tell me!" she said angrily.

Ben then stood before her and showed him some of his memoires, "they didn't tell me or your cousin Gwen either! To try and keep you save I found out on my own!" he s aid calmingly, "But unlike you and Gwen I didn't have someone who could teach me how to be an alien. You have grandma offering to take you to a place you will fit in till you get enough control to return to human form. If someone offer to take me away for a week or so to teach me how to use the omnitrix I could have taken it!" he said tapping the dial on his chest.

the Anodite girl sighed as she stayed where she ways and she said, "I just feel so helpless!" she sounded sad.

Ben then showed her all the times he saved the day without the omnitrix without his powers as he calmly said, "you may not have known it but you are a Tennyson We are never helpless!" he then showed her the time his dad used a blaster to save him as Humungousaur, and he said, "We are never helpless! We may feel it but trust me we aren't! And you aren't either! I could find cousin Gwen and she could teach you, or we can go to grandma and you can learn form someone with the most skill there is!"

He held his hand out to his little sister who start to cry and Megan jumped up and hugged her brother and cried in to his chest as she said, "Can't we say goodbye to mom and dad, and can I meet my nieces and nephews before I go?"

Ben hugged his little sister and closed his eyes and calmly said, "Won't have it any other way sis!"

Megan sniffled she looked up she just below the dial in the middle of her brothers chest and she happily said, "thanks.. big brother!"

Later on at the Farm house, Megan was in the backyard holding Verdona's hand.

Megan was tearing up waving the Ben Jessica and the ten.

Applejack waved with her front left hoof, "Come back soon aunt Megan!" she sound so happy.

Pinkie pie waved her left front hoof and sadly said, "We have welcome home party when auntie come back!"

Fluttershy shyly waved her left wing and said, "bye bye great gram gram and Auntie!"

Megan teared up and wiped them away as she said, "Thanks goodbye love you all!" In a moment Verdona gave her granddaughter a hug as they vanished into to Anodyne.

Twilight sighed as she turned to trot back inside yawning as the sun was setting.

Later that night.

Jessica was at the door way to the ten's room each one doubled up in one of five bunk beds she smiled and said, "So cute!"

Ben hugged her form behind and kissed her head making her wings flare a bit, "yes and with them being legal citizen of our country they'll be starting school soon , and with so many other pony parents coming out the wood works.. I think it's time we show had a chance of view."

Jessica turned to look at her husband as she asked, "What you talking about handsome?"

Ben smiled as he crossed his arms and said, "Simple We use some portals to relocate the farm to outside of Bellwood,and we take the long way there! A road trip to show them this world! Or at least this country."

Jessica crossed her arms and blinked as she smiled and said, "How long you been holding on to that one?"

Ben smiled as he pulled out a map form his pocket, " twenty six stops to Bellwood planned out long!"

Jessica kissed him and happily said, "But how we going to get there!"

Ben smiled and pulled her along and took her to the Barn and he turned on a light and there was an RV that that was made for off read and sport with a hook in the front a satellite on top and it was blue with green ufos paint on the sides.

Jessica smiled as she hugged Ben, "Let me guess the Rust bucket?" Ben nodded and Jessica kissed him.

the next day Fluttershy was crying holding on to one of the beams of the porch with an equally crying Applejack and big mac as Ben as four arms tried to get them off the three said, "No we don't want go!"

Jessica face palmed and sighed, "I expect Fluttershy not to want to get out of her comfort zone, but Big Mac and applejack too?" she sounded surprised.

Rarity walked up to her fit throwing siblings and said, "Don't you guys want to see the big city!?"

Rainbow dash then flow up to them and asked, "Or camping out in the woods?" she said happily.

Pinkie then popped up and said, " or all the new food to try?" she said happily.

Twilight then flow up and said, "or all the thing to see and learn about? Like Zoos and museums!"

Fluttershy blinked and Ben said, " A zoo is a place were animals form all over the world are gathered to be looked out!" Fluttershy stopped throwing her fit and fly in to the RV just leaving Applejack and big mac to throw theirs.

Braeburn trotted up and rolled his eyes, "Come on guys this is embarrassing! Come on big mac Mane up! You're the older brother!"

Big mac then stopped with tears still in his eyes and trotted into the RV saying "I'm the big brother!" over and over again.

With just left Ben to try and get Applejack to let go of the beam, "How are you even holding on with out hands?" he asked as he struggled.

Luna flow over and looked at Applejack and used her front hoof to tickle her chin making Applejack let go to laugh and she fell right in to fourarm's arms.

Ben then carried his crying daughter in as he said, "Applejack sweety it'll be ok the house will be waiting for us in Bellwood!" he said trying to clam her!

Before long all the foals where in the Rv and in a moment the house vanished through portals and the RV drove off down the road.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

On the first stop of the road trip.

Pinkie pie was holding an ice cream cone in her left front hoof eating the Black ice cream.

Applejack shivered, "How cans you eat Squid ink ice cream!?"

Twilight also had the ice cream but holding it with magic as she happily licked, "It's ice cream! You can't have bad ice cream Applejack!" she said happily.

Rarity shivered as she looked at a fired squid stand and she let out a grossed out, "Why are we even here!? It wasn't one of the planned stops!" she said shivering at all the squids.

Fluttershy trotted up wearing a squid hat as she said, "because great grandpa use to take mommy here when she was a little filly! And it's closing so last time mommy can visit a place her grandpa has been!" she said happily.

Rainbow dash then flow over she had a snare-oh bandage wrapped around her waste looing back at her dad as snare-oh talking to her mom and she said, "How Come I am the only one on a leash?" she said clearly grumpy as she tugged on it.

Celestia flow over her sister and laughed out, "because remember that day you fly after that bird and you worried daddy sick to the point he had to use clockwork's view the past powers to follow you and find you five states over!?"

Big Mac trotted up and nodded saying "Eeyep!"

Elsewhere.

Braeburn and Luna where looking at a coming soon sight and Luna read it, "Laser tag coming soon! So that is what they are replacing this place with!" She said doing a little dance as people took pictures of the dancing little winged unicorn, "Laser tag sounds fun! As it's normal tag but instead of touch it's hit the button with laser light! Lasers make everything better!"

Braeburn rolled his eyes and then heard screaming and turned to see a giant steel clockwork octopus, he then fainted.

the clockwork steam driven machine then opened to reveal Steam Smythe as he laughed, "I steam Smythe shall end this! There shall be no modern mall this old tiem place will remain the same as I return this place to his glorious past!"

that is when Ben as Snare-oh walked up and looked at him and he asked, "So you want to take away modern medicine dooming thousands to a painful death by disease?" he was blunt about it.

Smythe muttered before saying, "Well I mean that will stay I just want to bring back the glory days of this nations past, steam power and when men where men! Not kill anybody!" he said nervously.

Ben then crossed his arms as he looked at the thing, "If you want a country to run on steam power why not take this massive steam generator on robotic legs to a country that has no power and use it to power there homes then bam you have what you want a steam powered country, people have power, and no one is hurt!" He said sounding like a dad.

Steam Smythe rubbed his chin as he said, "I do see yee has a point! Why waste my time on a place that won't accept my gifts and go where it is wanted! It's a real shame I didn't meet you soon good bandaged sir."

Ben raised and eye brow as he said, "Sir. It is not to late! You've done nothing wrong! You just showed up in a machine not that different then just driving up with a car! Look I'm an officer of the law just go now and no problems! Because you haven't broken any laws yet, well you startled some people and made a kid faint but Braeburn has a fear of squids so that was more the shape of the thing then you."

Steam Smythe rubbed his chin as he looked to the falling apart squid city sigh and he said, "but what of squid city!?" he said as Ben used his bandages to grab a sigh and hang it in front of steam Smythe, the sigh read, "Squid city relocating in to the new mall as our current location is falling apart beyond fixing. Compromise has happened!" Ben said again sounding like a dad!

Steam Smythe rubbed his chin as he said, "well I guess part of honor and being a gentlemen is compromising to lower the number of duels and what not! Before I go to give my gift of steam power to people who want it may I ask your name sir?" he sound friendly.

Ben then happily said, "Ben Tennyson." He sound friendly and Smythe nodded closed the door and head back into the water as his voice said, "Fare dee well Sr. Tennyson!"

Jessica then picked up Braeburn and kissed Ben's check as she happily said, "that was smart." She seemed proud.

Ben nodded as he said, "yeah why would I want to fight and send someone to jail when there is a chance for them to do some good. He's a nice guy just a little too caught up in wanting something to think of other ways to get it!" He said happily, "Now I believe it's almost closing time!"

Later on down the road.

Rainbow dash was looking out the Rust bucket window as she sighed, "I hate driving it's so boring!" she said sadly before she heard a crash and her head turned forward to see what looked like a monster truck attacking new rv and Ben growled and said, "Road pirates!"

Dashie's eyes sparkled as she repeated, "Pirates!"

Fluttershy then fainted at the mention of pirates.

Ben who was driving looked to Jessica and in a moment she turned the omnitrix to upgrades and hit down making Ben transform.

In a moment he merged with the rustbucket altering it and quickly on the inside upgrade arms grabbed the ten and put them in car seats as he speed off, the ten facing forward.

Out on the road the upgrade rust bucket's satellite fired a beam cutting the cables the road pirates where using to slow down the other Rv before sending out a tractor beam to pull him the monster truck to him.

Upgrade's eye on the rustbucket widen as he saw who was in it, "Baron highway, Turbine road rage! I sent you to jail when I was Ten!"

the baron smirked as he looked to the talking rv and he said, "First statue of limitations got us off most of the charges so it was just a few years, Second I can take it you that brat with the fancy watch all growned up?" he seemed worried.

Ben then spoke up and said, "Big time! Speaking of witch!" in a moment his tractor beam stopped as large robotic arms came form the sides of the rustbucket grabbing there truck and picking it up a moment later Ben started shaking it making the road pirates scream as Ben said, "Now I'm going to put you some place were you won't cause any trouble."

Moments later The now normal Rust bucket was driving away a police station where the road crew and there truck was now on top of!

Barron lit a cigarette as the police showed up and he said, "I still hate that kid even if he isn't a kid! Yes we went back to road pirating and yes same kid with a watch stopped us! Just take us in coppers so we can get out in a few years and go back to it!" he seemed demanding.

Later on the Rustbucket pulled into a dinner and as the family got out Rarity was fanning the air with a paper fold into a fan with her magic as she let out a grossed out, "Oh Pinkie that is so gross!"

Pinkie trotted out and embarrassingly said, "I didn't know pirates gave me bad gas! Or they were on land either! who know?"

Luna was holding her nose with a hoof, "Daddy knew as he beat them once and oh it smells like dirty socks and cookies! I think we need to take Pinkie to a doctor Daddy!" She said clearly grossed out by Pinkie's gas.

Pinkie then said, "Hay it's one of dad's super powers! Come on Gutrot! We all know him!" she said trying to defend herself!

Jessica picked her up she had a close pin on her nose as she said, " I don't think it was the pirates, I think it was that squid ink Burrito you had at squid city!"

Rainbow dash and the others trotted out and she said, "That was awesome!" she was to excited to care about the stink as she said, "Daddy was the best monster truck ever!"

Twilight rolled her eyes as she said, "Oh great now she'll be up all night keeping us up!"

That is when an old lady walked out and said, "Well now if it isn't Ben!"

Ben smiled at the old lady and said, "Hi Shelby I'm kind of shocked I thought you would have gone home once the road crew where first put away!"

Shelby nodded and said, "Well yes but this town became home I just went back to get a few things I couldn't live with out you know pictures of me and my husband together, pictures of me and my parents, you know the stuff you can't replace before coming back! But I only have those things again because of you!" she then pinched his cheeks and looked to the Ten and Jessica and she said, "How about Free apple pie on me!"

Braeburn Big mac and Applejack cheered at it.

Ben smiled as he said, "thanks That would be great, Mostly as we need a reason to let the Rv air out! My daughter had a bad reaction to a burrito!"

Shelby nodded and asked, "the squid ink veggie one form squid city?" they all nodded and she said, "say no more! I'm shocked they haven't outlawed that thing!"

Meanwhile.

Unknown to the Tennyson Discord was watching them.

Discord smiled as he watched the young Fluttershy eating pie by just digging in, "super cute!" he said happily.

Paradox then showed up and put a hand on his back, "yes it is! But remember Son the memories of the Fluttershy you know where another life time!"

Discord sighed and sadly said, "I know the one I knew is gone! But that doesn't mean I can't honor the old fluttershy's memory by trying to make sure her new incarnation has the best life possible." He turned happy half way through.

Paradox smiled as he said, "And this arc has started coming to be a fun one! Can't wait to see how it all turns out!"

Discord smiled happily and he said, "You already know all the possible endings but Come on we got work to do in other timelines, and to figure out what this are made form!" he said holding out a hot dog as he said, "I mean honestly what is in this?"

The professor rolled his eyes at his sons crazy, "you don't want to know son!" the two then vanished.

to be continued.


	7. twlight's first kiss

The next day inside a super store, Twilight was trotting around the place as Fluttershy spoke up, "I don't think mom is going to be too happy with us wandering off sis!" She sound nervous.

Twilight smiled and said, "Relax Fluttershy she has magic plus I saw other Ponies here!" She said happily as she spotted a colt her age dark grey fur black mane and tail, a curved red now spiraled horn, and red eyes, with Green sclera, and purple mist coming out the corners.

The Colt smirked as his horn glow purple with sparks of green and black as he used it to move a shop Mannequin's arms making the arm move and whack someone who was just walking in the face.

The colt Laughed holding his gut as Twilight growled and walked over to him tapping him on the nose as she let out an angry, "Hay! You can't do things like that!" she sound angry about seeing magic used like that.

The Colt rolled his eyes as he said, "Please you think you can tell me what to do! Lady you aren't my mom! I am Sombra and I do what I want!" he said with a growl showing a mouth filled with fangs witch was odd for his species.

Twilight growled and stomped the ground as her horn glow and she tried to fire off a blast but Sombra jumped back and summoned a black crystal wall form the ground blocking it as he laughed, "So the princess wants to go! Come at me miss star Spangled back side!"

Our Alicorn growled and said, "MY NAME IS TWILIGHT SPARKLE TENNYSON!" She then flow up firing off a beam of magic as Sombra turned into black mist avoiding it and coming up In the air and wrapping around her so she couldn't see.

The purple girl laughed as her horn glow bright allowing her to see sombra's solid horn, "Keeping me trapped while you charge a blast! Please!" She then fired a blast at his horn making Sombra leave her and land on top of a shelf where he became solid again.

Sombra smirked as he said, "Well now this is fun!" he sound happy about the challenge as Twilight flow down to try and hit him and he jumped back to another shelf, he soon smiled as he jumped down to avoid a horn blast form Twilight, "You are strong! And here I thought you where just another cute face!" he said happily.

Twilight froze in the air and turned a slightly redder shade of purple as she asked, "I'm sorry jerk say what?" She asked in confusion.

Sombra then turned into mist flow up to her where he made his head solid and gave twilight a kiss on the check making her fall out of the air and blush hiding her face with her wings and Sombra reformed on the ground and smiled as he trotted off, "Hope we meet again Princess!" he then turned to mist to leave.

Jessica then came up with the rest of the Ten and crossed her arms looking at some damage to the store, "Fluttershy do tell what happened?" she sound kind but there was a metaphorical fire around her.

Fluttershy leaped in place and quickly as she could told her, "Twilight saw other ponies and want to go make new friends, but there was this colt named Sombra who was using magic for pranks so he and Twilight had a magic fight!" She then took a breath and Jessica crossed her arms and gave a stare at a scared Twilight.

Fluttershy then continued, "then Sombra called Twilight cute and gave her a kiss then ran off turning into mist to go through the vents I guess!" she then panted.

Jessica's eyes now focused on Twilight who was stunned scared and embarrassed as she sighed, " Falling for a jerk you once had to battle against sounds like your cousin Gwen and her husband Kevin's romance to me! Come on let's go tell your dad you ran off and had your first kiss!"

Twilight gulped, and later on in the parking lot a roar of rage form Wildmutt traveling for miles where it reached the ears of the leaving Sombra.

Sombra nodded and turned into mist and flow off as he said, "Time for me to fly!"

Hours later in the Rust bucket Pinkie pie was coughing as twilight said, "You swallowed a fly that's what you get for going on and on about my stolen first kiss!" she said clearly mad.

Pinkie pie then coughed up the fly and said, "that tasted like anti-cake!" she then used her hoof to scrub her tongue before pulling a tooth brush out of nowhere to scrub her mouth.

Rarity sighs and said, "My book worm sister finds a suiter before me! What about my dreams of finding my handsome prince!" she sound sad as she did an over acted faint on the couch.

Rainbow dash sighed as she said, "Well Now sense it was a fight does this mean Twilight has an archenemy now?"

Ben then spoke up form the driver's seat, "Sadly archenemies can turn into spouses just ask Gwen and kevin!" he said grumbling about his daughter having her first kiss

Applejack was eating an apple and said, " Anyone else see the those two adult ponies shopping or just me?" She asked.

Celestia rubbed her chin with a hoof and said, "I remember a little pale purple unicorn looking for her Pegasus mother."

Luna nodded and said, "and I remember seeing a full grown Pegasus flying around in a panic!" she said adding to it.

Big mac then confirmed he saw it by saying, "Eeyep!"

Braeburn then said, "I saw a strange earth pony guy looking for his wife!? How are they adult ponies? Are all of us kids?"

Jessica then rolled her eyes, "in a universe where time and multiverse travel happens the simplest thing to say is they either traveled form another dimension or through time." She said quit Calm as she looked to her husband and said, "Dear calm down it's not like we are going to caught him so a colt gave our daughter a peek on the check, calm down!"

Elsewhere Sombra sitting down in a patch of grass beside the high way when the Rust bucket moved by him his eyes widen as he turned to kiss and went to the top of it then reformed and stomped on the roof , before turning back to mist to go through a vent where he said, "I saw Twilight through the window it's me Sombra my mother Rojo has a trap up ahead!" he then flow back out.

Jessica took the wheel as he said, "Cute he turns on his mother because he likes Twilight! So cute! Thank your boyfriend Twilight!" she said teasing making Twilight yell, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Up on top of the Rust bucket Ben was Lodestar and as Rojo flow down on her hover bike he moved his claws apart making the bike split and her fall down on to a walk way bridge where Lodestar did it again removing her armor leaving her in her normal biker cloths. "Also We knew you where coming because your son has a think for one of my daughters!"

Rojo then yelled out, "YOU KEEP YOUR LITTLE BITCH AWAY FORM MY BOY!" she sound angry.

Ben then yelled back out, "KEEP YOUR EVIL LITTLE MONSTER AWAY FORM MY LITTLE TWILIGHT AND IT'S A FUCKING DEAL!"

That is when the Rust bucket pulled up to another stop

Jessica and Ben where looking at the Ten and Jessica spoke up " Ok kids! We have to chose there is a reptile only zoo and a gold processing plant, you can pick to go with your dad to the gold processing plant or with me to the Zoo!"

In a moment Fluttershy lined up with her mom with big mac Braeburn and applejack behind her. It took awhile but Pinkie pie and Celestia also joined them.

Leaving Rainbow dash rarity, Twilight, and Luna with Ben and the Family split up into there two groups happy about it.

Unknown to them heading the gold processing plant was some kind of multilegged purple mutant frog, and something  under the ground heading for the reptile house looks like both halves of the family where in for an adventure.

Meanwhile miles back, Sombra was trotting around under a Bridget with homeless humans aliens and ponies, "Stupid mom kidding me out of the run down trailer she calls home! All I did was do what I want and look out for my self like she told me too!"

The sad looking Colt kicked a rock and he turned to hear a laugh and spotted paradox as he said, "Great what do you want nerd?" he asked rudely at the professor.

Paradox rolled his eyes, "I could tell you, you have been giving a great chance to turn your life around, I could say you shouldn't repeat your ponies past mistakes, I could say you need not live like this! But that would fall on death ears instead I'll tell you this, Twilight Sparkle Tennyson will never date you as a villain like your mother!" He then vanished.

Sombra then thought about it and nodded as he trotted away never looking back, "got it nerd! I'm out of this dump I'll find at least a better one for the time being!"

the colt then became mist and flow away into the sky were Rojo would never see him again.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

In the Gold processing plant

Rainbow dash was holding a candy bar in her hooves eating it clearly bored as Twilight listened to the tour guide and Rarity's eye sparkled at all the gold, while Luna stayed at her dad's leg. She then sighed and said, "Well still better than being around Fluttershy at a zoo!"

At that moment a mutant purple frog thing named slurpstack broke through the wall screaming, "CANDY!" as it eat the gold making Rarity gasp!

Rarity then jumped in front of it and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU EAT THIS! IT IS FOR TREASURE NOT FOOD!" She stomped the ground with a hoof while growling only for the frog's tongue to wrap around the gold behind her and her by mistake and she screamed out, "DADDY!" As it eat her!"

Ben saw this and in a moment he slammed down the omnitrix and became Gutrot and blast the thing with knock out gas making it pass out

Rainbow dash dropped her candy bar and her eyes widen, "SIS!"

Luna was shaking and shivering and said, "you can save her right daddy?" she asked nervously and scared.

Ben nodded as he hit the dial becoming ghostfreak as he said, "yes and sorry for the scare but this is the best way in!" he then phased into Slurpstack stomach.

To see Rarity crying as she stayed on a make shift raft of gold and she saw Ben and cried, "Daddy! It's Icky in here!"

That is when Ben heard Animo's voice and he turned to see a robotic drone and Ben said, "you made a mutant to eat gold why?"

Animo smiled and happily said, "Simple I retrieve the gold when he gets back home!" he said proudly.

Rarity turned green and said, "I'm going to be sick! That's nasty!"

Ben nodded as he hit the dial, and changed to Brainstorm and walked up the walls to Rarity as he said, "That sir, is simple disgusting! Not to mention the poor mutant is in pain or at least one can gather that form the bubbles all around the gold hinting at intestinal distress!... THAT'S IT!"

Once he was close Ben Grabbed Rarity and hit the dial becoming Diamondhead and he made a little ball around her and he said, "Hold on tight in there honey! This is going to be… Just plain weird and gross!" He then held on to Rarity with one hand as his other hand tickled the wall of the gut.

Outside Luna seemed nervous as she said, "Do you think daddy and Rarity are ok?" she asked sounding scared.

Twilight was then about to say something when the things mouth opened and out flow slime gold and Diamondhead who was holding the coconut and super green Rarity. As they crash landed on the ground Rarity could only scream, "I NEED ALL THE BATHS! IN THE WORLD!"

Ben cracked the diamond sphere she was in open and she was free as he nodded and he said, "Me too! But sadly not the first time I've had to do something like that! Not going to be the last either sadly!" he shivered remembering his first time using Rath, witch helped him stay calm.

Animo's drone then spoke up, "THAT GOLD IS MINE!"

Twilight backed up and asked, "Wait Animo gold eating mutant, you made the mutant to eat gold but why the only way I can think about it making sense is if you plan too…. EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW" She yelled out.

Rainbow dash stuck her tongue out and throw away a candy bar, "I'm not Hungry anymore!" She was more green then blue.

Luna ran to go put her head in a trash can as she screamed out, "I'M GOING TO BE SICK!"

At that point Ben Timed out and was rocking Rarity to try and calm her down.

Meanwhile at the reptile house.

While Pinkie was looking at the alligators jumping up and down in joy saying she wants one as a pet, Braeburn spotted something on the ground and yipped, 'MOM MISS MARY JO WHAT IS THIS!" He said pointing at it.

Mary Jo picked it up making Big mac look grossed out as she said, "A shedding fragment never seen one this large!" she didn't seem to notice everyone else's wide as she moved forward bumped into some one and she looked up to see a lizardman as she gasped, "THIS IS YOUR FRAGMENT!"

She then looked him over touching his white hair, "you have hair? Reptiles don't have hair! Do you move around underground? I mean I should be scared but I'm just so interested!"

The is when he grabbed the remote for the heat lamp son system and turned it to max as he said, "I move underground! I King Coil! You will be Queen!" in a moment the heat allowed him to shed his skin becoming larger with six arms as he hissed and picked up Mary jo.

Mary Jo blinked before saying, "Honestly I'm excited!" She said stunned as she touched King coils hair and said, "What are you? I most know!"

At that point King coil was about to order the reptiles to attack but Fluttershy stared at him making him freeze as she yelled out, "SO YOU COME HERE TO USE INNOCENT CREATRUES AS YOUR ARMY? DID YOU EVEN ASK IF THEY WANT TO WORK FOR YOU!?"

King coil muttered as Jessica held her head and fired off Mana shoots form her horn braking the lamps something that made Celestia smile as she copied it.

Applejack then grabbed a vine and used it as a lasso to rope Mary Jo and pull her out of the lizardman's arms as she said, "Got Yah partner!" She said happily.

At that point Jessica walked up arms crossed and looked at Coil and in a moment her horn flashed blue making the lizard become trapped in a block of ice!

At that point Pinkie pie trotted by with a toothless baby Gator on her back as she said, "Your name will be Gummy! And we are going to go on adventures!" She said happily.

Jessica then called out, "Pinkie! Gummy belongs to the zoo! You have to return him to his home!" she sounded worried.

Braeburn tapped the snake man In the blob of ice and he asked, "so is he .." he then jumped back when he heard a hiss and moved off.

Later after they left.

Mary Jo was moving the block of ice trapped King Coil into a space under heat lamps, "I understand why they had to switch the heat lamp off but they could have just used my remote to turn it off instead of brake it! But there was a talking bipedal lizard I pet that's shocking even by unicorn standards!" She said happily as the ice start to melt freeing one of Coils fingers allowing it to wiggle.

Mary Jo adjusted her Glasses as she said, "Now when you melt out I have so many questions for you! It'll be just super! Me and you getting to know eachother!" she then happily left the room to go check on something, "Now I have to go check on the snakes!" she said happily.

she didn't know it but under the block of ice King coil smiled.

Later on in the Rustbucket as they were driving off Rarity finally came out of the bath room her fur so puffy she looked like a large ball of fluff, as she cried and said, "I feel clean but now my mane and fur is a mess!" she said sadly.

That is when Jessica picked her up and held out a brush and started brushing her, "I use to have to help my mom with this same hair problem on hot days! Don't worry mommy's got you!"

Ben then smiled as he said, "We have three hours till we make it!" he said happily.

Twilight then trotted up and asked, "and where are we going now daddy?" She asked eyes sparkling.

The super hero turned father of ten smiled as he said, "Were my cousin Gwen and her husband Kevin are!"

Meanwhile.

in sparksville in front of the world's largest lightbulb that held the megawatts.

Discord was putting on sunglasses, "I'm so happy Kevin and Gwen handled the rooters on there on even if they had a little kick to it form us dad!"

Paradox nodded as he said, " yes also you think the heat energy let out by all of there charges would have warped and broken the glasses by now!" At that point it cracked.

Discord laughed as he removed his sun glasses and said, "Way to jinx it dad! MEGAWATTS IN COMING!" The glass then broke and megawatts were set free!

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

In sparksville.

Discord looked at the fixed but still cracked lightbulb and said, "So you turned back the clock then hit pause on this thing dad?" he asked confused by it.

Paradox nodded and he said, " yes!"

Discord whipped a tear form his eyes as he hugged him and said, "My dad abusing his powers thanks to a loophole I've never felt closer to you dad!"

Elsewhere in another down in the middle of America, the Rust bucket stopped and Ben came out saying, "Ok we're here!" he said as Jessica came out ducking to avoid hitting her horn on the door way.

Then out came Celestia who happily said, "Finally! It's hot as can be in there!"

Luna then came out saying, "rainbow dash is the one who overload the air conditioner!" she said as she used magic to fan herself with a home made paper fan.

Rainbow dash had an ice bag on her head as she panted and said, "We were driving through desert in the summer! It's not my fault it wasn't made to handle the job!"

Fluttershy then came out as she happily spotted a butterfly and giggled saying, "yeah butterfly!" She then followed it around for a bit outside.

Rarity then came out also using a home made paper fan to fan herself as she said, " well cousin Kevin is a mechanic I'm sure he can fix it and we can buy one of those small ones!" she said hopefully.

Twilight hopped out happily, "Cousin Gwen is like great grandma! I'm going to ask her all she knows about magic!" she said happily doing a stupid little dance.

Applejack then came out as she said, "ah can't believe how long that drive was y'all!"

Pinkie pie who's mane and tail where now flat form the heat came out and she panted saying, "Why did Cousins Kevin and Gwen move here!?"

Braeburn then came out and said, "Form what I heard the school Gwen wento to get a doctorate was here."

Big mac then trotted out and said, "Eyep!"

Ben then looked at the ten of them and smiled as he said, "Now kids line up we don't want anyone getting lost!" the ten then lined up and they head off for a house and Ben knocked on the door and in a moment Gwen came out and hugged her cousin.

Ben hugged back as he happily said, "Gwen it's been to long!" he said happily.

Kevin then walked up to the door and between him the Ten could make out four little ponies and smiled.

Later on in the house back yard the Ten where playing with Gwen and Kevin's adopted Pony daughters, Lyra, Bon-bon, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia.

Celestia then looked at their cousin and asked, "so girls what do you do for fun around here?"

Bon-Bon then spoke up, "Well Lyra and Vinyl practice magic with mom, Octavia likes to work on machines with dad I prefer the laser tag arena!"

Luna Twilight and Celestia smiled at eachother and ran inside to calling out, "DAD!"

Later on Ben was talking his three alicorn daughters, and Bon-bon to the laser tag place called Laser Town they where about to walk in but someone stopped him it was a rich guy who said, "Sorry I've rent this place out for the day for my son's birthday!"

that's when a pony around the girls age came out and declared himself, "Blue Blood Billions! I'm above you all!" the unicorn said stuck up.

Celestia then whispered to Luna and said, "Just meet him and I hate him!" Luna whispered back, "Won't want to be related to him!"

Ben then crossed his arms and spoke he sound happy as he said, "Now I may only be only half here because of using Echo Echo to be in more then one place at once! That's a skill usefull for father hood I tell you! But My point being you can't rent out laser tag for one kid they'll be no one for him to play against!"

Blue blood blinked as the rich man who had to be Mr Billions said, "I see your point I could do it but that would mean messing up my suit! Tell you what I'll let your daughters play one on one against my son one game each!"

Blue blood smirked and said, "I look forward to beating you silly girls!" he said stuck up as could be.

Twilight looked to her dad and asked, "What do you mean only half here dad?"

Ben then smiled and happily walked in and said, "Well while all the Echo Echo can change on there own my personality splits in to parts based on how many aren't echo Echo anymore, I'm just happy it wasn't all positive and all negative split!"

Later on in the Laser tag ring.

Bon bon had on a vest and was trotting around holding a laser tag gun made for a hoof to hold as she walked around whispering, "come on were are you, you rich little brat!" in a moment her vest made a sound and she turned to See Blue blood behind laughing with the same vest and gun.

Bon-bon then walked out and hand her vest and Gun to Luna and she said, "How did he sneak up on me!" she asked angry.

Luna then went in and thought about it as she used her horn to send out pulse then she turned and fired making Blue blood turned visible as she said, "You used an invisibility spell! That's cheating!"

Blue blood rolled his eyes and said, "Girl we both have magic, witch you just used to counter, magic vs magic seems fair to me!" he said sounding rude as he fired making Luna fly and Blue blood said, "See you are the only one with Wings now that's cheating!" he said as he fired up before running.

Luna blinked before saying, "My cousin didn't have magic and you used it against her!" She said as she flow down using that pulse spell to find him and fire her only for Blue blood to hold up a mirror witch bounce the toy guns light back at her making luna's vest make a sound, Blue blood won again.

Luna growled as she trotted out and hand the stuff to Celestia and said, "be careful he is using an invisibility spell!"

Bon bon then yelled, "I don't have magic against me that's cheating!" she complained about stomping the ground in rage.

As Celestia trotted in Luna called out, "And he has a mirror too!" she yelled out.

once in Celestia used a pulse spell to Find him and she turned and fired then jumped to her left as the light bounced off the invisible colt's mirror and Celestia smiled happily.

Blue blood then turned visible and fired his laser tag gun as he ran saying, "I will not lose to a girl!" he yelled out making Celestia growl!

Celestia then galloped after Him as she yelled out, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" At that point her vest made a sound and she looked up to see Blue blood on one of the obstacle smirking happily as pointed with a hoof and laugh at her.

Celestia then trotted out and hand the vest and gun to Twilight and sighed as she said, "He has invisibility a mirror as a shield and can get under your skin!"

Twilight nodded and trotted in being the last hope for beating Blue blood it all was on her. She breathed trying to stay calm as she said, "It's ok Twilight do like that does focus on what you are fighting for! And stay calm!" she said to herself.

That is when Blue blood said, "you suck at magic!"

Twilight then roared out, "HOW DARE YOU!" She then charged to where she heard him to see a tape recorder then her vest made a sound and she turned and growled saying, "you win this round!" she sound sad as she left.

Ben then looked to his sad daughters and he looked to Blue bloods dad and he asked, "now he has no one to play with Allow me one game!" he said happily.

Mr. Billions nodded and said, "Knock yourself out!"

Ben then walked in with just a human vest confusing his daughters then in a moment Blue blood fired and be became diamond head reflecting the light all over the place making Blue blood's vest sound showing Ben had won!

the Alicorns cheered, "YAY DADDY!" Bon bon yelled out, "GO COUSIN BEN!"

Ben then walked out smirking as he and the ponies left happily.

Later on at Kevin and Gwen's house two ben's became Echo Echo merged then became one normal Ben.

Kevin laughed as he said, "I fixed your A.C don't over use it next time man! See you around!" he said happily behind him Octavia smiled as she whipped oil off her face and waved by before running up to hug her Sister Bon-bon.

Jessica smiled and kissed the real Ben before saying, "ok Kids time to go we have five more stops before we make it to mount Rushmore!" she said happily.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day at camp cite.

Some random guy was trying to start a fire with two sticks as he said, "My record is an hour!" he sound happy then he heard something and turned to see heatblast standing be side a fire.

Big mac then trotted up and said, "My dad's record is a second!" he said happily.

Elsewhere over looking the campsite three robots with skull like faces spoke.

gust-o said, "Despite our lack of emotion I grow bored!"

Hail-o then nodded and said, "I agree with your statement, and if I had emotion I would have said fuck yeah man!"

shock-o then spoke up and hit a button making a brief case turn into a large tower as he said, "then we move ahead a week early as that is the emotionless logical answer!"

Back down into camp site the storm hit and everyone saw the tower.

Braeburn jumped onto his dad's leg as he said, "Dad is that some kind of creepy alien weather control machine?" he asked scared Ben nodded as he tried to transform but couldn't.

Jessica looked at the tower's red sparking orb and red sparks on the omnitrix, "What ever it is! It's interfering with the omnitrix! You can't transform ben!"

Pinkie pie screamed and some how pulled out a large blush of herself form behind her back and hugged it, "If Daddy can't transform who's going to save the day!" She sounded scared.

Jessica smiled and crossed her arms, "While Mommy logically!"

Ben was about to say something but Jessica put a finger to her lip and said, "I have wings weather control, Magic, and super strength face it Honey I'm as much a super hero as you! So get the campers to safety and look after the kids it's my turn to save the day!" She then grabbed her husband's face and kissed him deeply before flying off.

Jessica flow up to the weather thing into the eye of a storm and looked up she could see space, "what in the hell?" That is when a voice said, "You have seen to much strange life form!"

That is when she flow up to avoid a licking blast only to be blow back by a gust of wind and see another robot and she asked, "And who might you guys be!"

She then summoned a magic sphere around herself to protect her self form ice spikes being shot by another robot.

Hail-o then spoke up, "We are the weather heads! We have no emotion but if I personality did I would ask, How is all that fur not frizzing up form shock-o's attacks?"

The other two robots looked at him and hail-o spoke, "Oh so I am the only one who would want to know if they had emotions? I find that hard to believe I mean look at this earther she matches nothing in our data banks! Certainly if we had emotion wanting to learn about her spiece and bring new information to the weather head prime for the honor and glory of the discovery would be something we would do. If we had emotions witch we don't!"

Jessica blinked in her sphere and looked to the red glowing orb and she dropped it and flow while the robots where arguing about who was more emotional and who had less emotion and she was close and said, "I HOPE NO EMOTIONLESS ROBOTS ZAP ME BEFORE I BRAKE THIS!" At that point she grabbed it and ripped it off making it and the space storm shut down.

the Weatherheads blinked in shock.

Gust-o blinked before she said, "Hail-o you made a point as what ever she is they have more strength levels similar to a Vaxasaurian!"

Jessica smiled as she made her horn glow and smiled, "And magic like an anodite! Allowing me to combine that with cloud manipulation to remotely or manually do this!" the wind then picked up becoming the space cyclone again that sucked up the robots pulling them up to eject them into space.

Hail-o yelled out," HAY WEATHER CONTORL IS OUR THING IS WHAT I WOULD YELL IN RAGE IF I HAD RAGE!"

Gust-o then said, "If I had feelings I would say I love you guys witch I don't!"

Shock-o looked up as they where ejected into space and he screamed, "I regret so many things well I would if I had emotions!"

Jessica smiled as she made her Cyclone end and she did a spin in the air, "DID IT!" She then flow down and blinked in shock as she saw Rarity crying holding her tail and Pinkie was crying.

Ben walked out holding a baby gator with it's mouth taped closed as he said, "Look what our daughter Pinkie pie took form the reptile house! Hint it's in my hands and it bite our other daughter Rarity on the tail!"

Jessica crossed her arms and said, "Pinkie pie Tennyson!" she said sternly making Pinkie pie cry more form the tone " you can't take animals form a zoo!"

Pinkie cried, "but he's so cute mommy!" she cried.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "And so is a skunk but you won't stick that in an RV" at that point Fluttershy ran inside eyes wide and a moment later a Skunk came out form behind the RV.

Ben rolled his eyes, "so that's two kids we need to ground!" He said not believing this as He turned into clockwork to open a portal back to the reptile house to return gummy.

Ben stepped in and said, "Hello Mary Jo? Reptile keeper lady? My daughter took a baby Gator I'm just returning it!" he then untapped his mouth and set him lose, " Ok if you aren't coming out I'll just be going I have to go parent now bye!" he then walked back through it making it closed.

Ben then looked at Pinkie pie and Fluttershy, he rubbed his chin as Jessica whispered something and Ben nodded, "Ok Fluttershy and Pinkie pie! Your grounding is at our next stop you two have to stay behind and clean the Rv."

Both girls breath a sigh of relief at that.

A moment later Ben turned into a griffon with green feathers and white beak and talons with the dial on a black collar around his neck as he said, "Now Me or I guess griffon have to go help remove knocked over trees form the Road while everyone else gets back to camping!" He then flow off.

Elsewhere.

Discord was on the moon with paradox watching the Weatherheads float by as he asked, "Hay dad shouldn't we do something about them?"

Paradox then said, "I don't know it's not like they can do anything up here there is no weather as they are programed to recognize her for them to manipulate."

the Weatherheads looked to discord and were confused by it and hail-o start to laugh even though no sound came out, this action was copied by gust-o then shock-o.

Meanwhile on earth in the Reptile ranch.

King coil was laughing beside him was a female of his race that looked like Mary jo even having her hair and eye color he smiled as he put an arm around her his slightly smaller two armed queen, "Mary jo your queen now! King Coil your king! We take over world!"

At that point Gummy saw this and turned tail to Run as fast as he could he was clearly on a mission he saw a parked trick and climbed on to it's back bumper as it took off a gator on a mission.

to be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day in the Rustbucket.

Pinkie pie and Fluttershy where looking at the Place it was a mess and Pinkie pie sighed, "I think we best start with how dad wrote it down!"

Fluttershy then looked at a paper with a sticky note that said, "the front bumper and it's all big dad most really want it clean!"

Pinkie pie had a bucket in her mouth by a handle and her mane tied by a yellow bandana and Fluttershy grabbed a crush in her mouth and they head outside and Pinkie put the bucket down and said, "Wait I can see myself this thing is clean as can be!"

She then heard clapping as a bug with a human head came down and said, "Well aren't you smart but not as smart as me Maurice!" he said as he used a bug hand to rub his mustache like a cartoon villain form yester year.

Fluttershy gasped and jumped, "WHAT THE ..!? FREAK!"

Maurice then point to the bumper and said, "little lady I don't think your one to talk!"

the pinkie Pony then blinked and said, "… Is this a mad science back fire head switch mutation thing?"

The bug with a human head clapped with his fore bug hands and said, "Why give her a price She's right!"

Fluttershy then blink and gasped, "Then that means!" She then got kicked right into Pinkie knocking them to the ground as she held her side and said, "Bug head on big tough guy body yep! OUCH!" she said as she got up holding her left side, "That's going to leave a mark!"

But there eyes widen as the Rustbucket drove off and Pinkie screamed, "If we had to clean it for sneaking on animals how much trouble will we be in if we let it get stolen by bugs! No tv no video games! No plushies!" she then hopped on her sister and flapped her wings and took off and she said, "On ward Fluttershy! We got to get the RV back! So we aren't grounded for life!"

they then caught up and Fluttershy looked to the human body with the bug head and stuck her tongue out and said, "Knew it was coming still creepy!"

Maurice then land on his shoulder, "Do the thing Sydney!" he said as the now named Sydney rolled down the window and spat out slime balls making Fluttershy fly like crazy to avoid them, " YUCK!"

Pinkie pie then pulled a bat out of her hair and hit a slime ball right back into Sydney's face as she said, "THAT IS SO GROSS!"

Sydney wiped the slime form his face and made a bug sound and Maurice said, "I know that isn't how slime works? You know what let's not focus on the ponies let's focus on our won plans of making a giant bug monster to eat a city!"

Fluttershy blinked and said, "I'm sorry what did he just say?" At that point the Rust bucket was getting ahead.

Pinkie looked to Fluttershy and said, "Come on sis we are losing them!" She sound worried,

Fluttershy panted as she said, "I'm not that strong a flyer sis you know that wait I got an idea!" she then flow up and poked a cloud making it snow in the middle of the desert!

the Rustbucket then slowed down and Fluttershy flow down after it.

In side Sydney turned on the whippers as Maurice said, "What in the hell? I mean this is just weird and yes I know that's ironic coming from us Sydney so don't point it out!"

Later on it rolled into an area were the gate closed and Fluttershy land behind the gate panting as Pinkie hopped off.

Pinkie pie hugged Fluttershy, "I'll take it form here!" She then made a spring with her tail and used it to hop up and saw the Rustbucket clean on the outside so she looked inside to see it was clean too, "They stole it to clean it? What the?"

The is when they heard laughing and the Bugs where near a magnet and Maurice said, "thanks for giving us the filthy need to power the maggonet!" He then hit the start button Maggots come flying to it and Pinkie looked green for a second before they all came together into a monster that roared.

Maurice then smiled and said, "Now our maggot monster go eat the city and everything in it other then money!"

Pinkie blinked and said, "Wait wait! You stole our RV to use it's dirt form a family of twelve being in it to make a maggot magnet to make a monster to eat a city to steal money! WHAT IS THIS!?" she said just not believing the this then she used her tail spring to land on the maggot monster witch was moving and she said, "Gross gross gorss Maggots on my hooves maggots on my hooves!"

She then made a hand on the tip of her tail and pulled out of her mane a can of bug spray and sprayed the monster making the magnet inside turn off and the maggots fall over and as the magnet hit the ground pinkie land on it smashing it as she yelled, "I'M COVERED IN MAGGOTS!" She cried.

Sydney then made bug sounds and Maurice said, " yeah I know I forgot about bug spray come on let's go while she is crying!"

Maurice then pulled out a spoon and some how dug a tunnel quickly!

Fluttershy then flow in and saw Maggots all over the Rustbucket and looked into the window, "at least the inside is clean!"

Pinkie then sniffled as she walked off, "Yeah both it and me need a bath!"

Later on as everyone else was returning Rarity held her bandaged tail as they walked into see everything clean and Pinkie pie was shiny clean and squeaking as she moved to show how clean she was.

Jessica picked up Pinkie pie and said, "I have never seen you so clean!"

Fluttershy then trotted out of the bath room just as clean as pinkie pie and she said, "We don't feel clean! There was a maggot monster made of smaller maggots! And bug and a man who switched heads!"

Ben then looked out the window to see Maurice and Sydney outside popping out of a tunnel, ".. Story checks out!" he then grabbed a can of bug spray and ran out side and sprayed them making them scream.

Meanwhile.

Gummy was on top of a truck just killing looking at a right sigh and jumping to a van that was heading his way as he said followed sighs for mount Rushmore.

How was he reading we? He did not know he just knew he had to warn pinkie pie well he would worn Fluttershy who understands animals who would then warn Pinkie pie!

Unknown to him Discord was watching on a bridge for people to cross over the high way with paradox and said, "Gee little guy is determined!" he said happily.

Paradox nodded and said, "very much! He picked up a little bit of Pinkie pie's reality warping, if you couldn't tell!"

discord nodded and said, "I know dad! I wonder how the little road trip is going on!"

Elsewhere the sunset had set and Ben was ultimate Cannonbolt pulling the Rustbucket by magnetic rope as he said, "I don't know what's worst those bugs wasting the gag or the fact upgrade still can't get it to run with out gas! Or how many miles I've had pull it for the last ten miles!" he said as he came to a gas station and timed out and panted and cracked his back, "Oh dam it that hurt!"

Jessica came out and patted her husband back as she said, "Nice job Ben!" Ben then walked in and saw the guy Running the place and looked at his name tag and said, "So carl with a Cee what's the cee stand for?"

Carl then said, " it stands for Carl! Now you best get gas and get out of here nothing here for the living!"

Rarity jumped at what she heard as Twilight point next door and said, "what's that then?"

Carl then said, "My brothers haunted hotel no one has ever made it the night to enjoy the free breakfast.. Dam it I shouldn't have said that!"

Rarity was crying as everyone else talked about wanting to stay the night.

Luna then said, "Relax sis it's probably a gimmick! He said it was his brother, brother tells ghost story, scares off the guest so they keep the money! Can't let it go on like that!"

Rarity then blinked as she saw them all heading that way and said, "CAN'T WE SLEEP IN THE RUSTUCKET?"

Big mac then said, "YOU CAN IF YOU WANT BUT YOU'LL BE ALONE!"

Rarity then notice creepy mist rolling in and galloped off to join her family to meet Karl with a Kay.

the other twin said, "Welcome the monsters under your beds are waiting!"

Rarity's eyes widen as she said, "Who says that?!"

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

In the haunted creepy hotel Rarity was trotting behind her family slowly shivering as she said, "the paintings eyes have been following us everywhere!"

Applejack yawned as she said, "Haunted house been having that for years the painting's eyes are on a different sheet of paper and they are larger then the should be making it look like they follow you by way of a trick of the eye!" she said rolling her eyes at her sister!

Lighting then struck and Rarity jumped when she saw a monster shadow and jumped right on to Jessica's head! "MOMMY MONSTER!"

Jessica rolled her eyes and removed Rarity form her head and said, "It's just a shadow of a tree there are no monsters! It's all in your head!"

She then put down rarity who saw a ghostly diver appear say, "Get out!" then vanish and her eyes widen, "that was in my head?"

Karl with a kay then said, "why yes but ghost on the other hand there is a ghost proof box down below trap a ghost in it you get Free cable if you last check slash the free breakfast is at six to nine I know that may sound early but no one has made it! Six rooms in a row one for the parents and two for two youngins!"

Applejack looked around and saw everyone had paired up leaving her with Rarity, "Great! I'm stuck with the jumpy one!"

Later on in the room Applejack and Rarity were In Rarity jumped making Applejack point to a clock with a flash light, "Just lighting form the normal storm making the clock look weird!"

Rarity then calmed down only to jump at a sound on the window and Applejack point to the window to see a tree branch hitting the window thanks to the wind blowing and she looked at her sister and put it down, "There are no ghosts.. well other then the aliens that can turn into!"

Rarity was whimpering and she used magic to point the flash light at the floating ghostly diver above them with a harpoon saying, "I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!" They then jumped out and screamed as Rarity cried out, "ALL IN MY HEAD? LAST TIME I CHECK ONLY I CAN SEE MY NIGHTMARES!"

Applejack was crying wide eyed as they ran into the hall and she said, "Oh you's were right it's a haunted hotel! Now it's not the time to rub it!"

Rarity then saw a suit of armor and hovered the sword and used it to hold back the fisher man's harpoon as Applejack let out a loud cry of "DAD EVIL THING CHASES UPS!"

Everyone then ran out to see the diver gone but Rarity dropped the sword on the ground and Jessica who was in a green night gown crossed her arms and Applejack opened there door and point to the harpoon hole in the bed, "OUR BED HAS A HARPOON HOLE THAt'S PROOF WE AIN'T LYING SOMETHING TRIED TO KILLS US!"

Jessica looked at it and in a moment grabbed them both up as any mother scared for there children's safety would.

Ben looked at it and said, "Ok what was it?"

Rarity then cried out, "Ghostly diver dude!" She sound scared.

Pinkie pie blinked and said, "we are no where near water why would there be a ghostly diver?"

Celestia yawned and said, "then let's caught this ghost for free cable movies! And I has the best idea on how to do it!"

Not to much later by the box Rarity was shaking as she was wearing a sigh saying "come get me ghostly diver dude!" she looked at it and cried, "WHY THE SIGN?"

Luna then rolled her eyes and said, "Relax sis, Daddy has it!"

A moment later the Diver appeared only for what looked like a tendril made of black slime to grab him and hold him still making him turn and the ghost said, "What in the Hell!" there was what looked like ghost freak's unskinned form but the upside down skull had no eyes or mouth, it's body looked skeletal and covered in black slime, it's mouth was in it's stomach and it was side ways the evolved utimatrix symbol was on it's chest and in the palm's of it's slime bone clawed hands were it's eyes.

the ultimate alien then spoke, "Why I am ultimate Ghostfreak! Now let's see who tried to hurt my daughters!" His claws then slashed the helmet to reveal Carl with a cee.

Twilight got out and said, " I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! HE SCARES THEM OFF SO HIS BROTHER DOESN'T HAVE TO GIVE THE BREAKFAST AND THEY SPLIT THE MONEY!" she said like she figured it out.

Ben then picked up a painting with a tendril and moved it through Carl and said, "Twilight your logic is faulty as he is a ghost not pretending!"

Rarity then fainted were she stood with a cry of, "to many ghosts!"

That is when they heard clapping and turned to see Karl who's eye opened to reveal a fish eye and an angle fish lore and his hands were webbed and scaled as he said, "Let me explain! I once used dark magic made me a giant man eating fish and my twin a ghost who knew!"

Ben then looked to Carl and said, "Ok that explains the diver suit! And let me guess the free breakfast is us as you plan on eating us!"

Karl then turned into his monster form and laughed out, "And daddy figures it out! NOW GET IN MY BELLY!"

Fluttershy then cried and said, "NO!" the fish man then fired a beam form his lore that hit Ben knocking him back and making him drop Carl.

Carl grabbed his harpoon and yelled out, "THE LORE IS HIS WEAK SPOT!" HE then charged only to be shot and knocked down.

Ben then got up as Jessica used magic to hover the harpoon right to hitting the lore making Karl's eyes widen as he turned into light then a vortex sucking everything in!

Ultimate ghostfreak's Tendrils grabbed his wife and daughters as he moved towards the door he tried to make one to grab Carl with a cee as he said, "Carl grab on! I can help you!"

Carl slapped it away and happily was sucked in saying," you already have! I am Free! Sorry for the scare girls!"

The Tennyson then made it outside to watch the whole hotel and gas station become sucked into the vortex before it closed and Twilight's eyes were wide and her jaw dropped.

Big mac blinked and asked, "Dad did that just happen?" he said as he like the rest of his family where put down as Ben timed out.

Ben dusted himself off as he said, "Sadly so!"

Braeburn then jumped and yelled, "HARPOON!" As he point to Carl with a cee's Harpoon on the door of the rust bucket.

Ben grabbed it and Jessica saw a letter and She read it, "Dear Tennyson family thank you so much for setting me free to rest Thought I would leave you with my ghostly magic harpoon as a thank you! It can cut other magic objects sounds pretty useful to a superhero who fought a wizard!"

Rarity then woke up and said, "what did I miss and where is the haunted place!"

Fluttershy said, "Ok karl with a kay was an evil monster who was going to eat us but mommy used his brother's harpoon to brake the lore that was his power and then he turned into a vortex sucking in the building the gas station carl with a cee and almost us! Then Carl gave us his harpoon as a keepsake!"

rarity's eyes widen as she fainted again. Jessica grabbed her as She opened the door to see a stack of cash, "and he refunded our money what a nice ghostly diver!"

Pinkie pie trotted on board and said, " Weird night! It was like what? Just lots of What it was so stupid!" She then yawned as she was done complaining.

Meanwhile gummy was at a rock garden and he looked to a sigh remembering this is where they were planning to come so Gummy crawled down an open manhole cover into the sewers to wait.

And he would wait. He would wait for the Tennyson family to show up so he could warn Fluttershy who could tell Ben warning them about the coming attack! So he stood up above at the garden of rocks waiting to see the Rustbucket show up so he could do the right thing!

And there he would wait till he saw them or the other reptiles! That was his mission and he would complete it!

Meanwhile.

discord was on the moon looking at earth as he looked to his dad and asked, "So why are we on the moon dad?"

paradox them moved a moon rock to pull out a bag of gumballs, " My gumball stash is here!" he then put one in his mouth.

Discord crossed his arms and said, "Wait wait we are on the moon because you hide gumballs here? And people say I am weird.. Well now we know where I get that form now don't were daddy?"

Paradox blow a bubble and when it popped it sound like someone saying, "you get a lot form me son!"

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

At the rock garden Pinkie pie was using her head to push a rock to finish off her arrangement of rocks that looked like a smiling face form above.

That is when she saw gummy and smiled and hugged him, "GUMMY!" she yelled happily and loud enough to get Ben to look there way as Gummy made gator sounds.

Fluttershy blinked," what's that? Coil and Maryjo got married and now they are both lizard people controlling a reptile army coming here to attack?"

A moment later people ran form Komodo dragons pulling a chariot that King coil and Maryjo who were hissing and laughing.

Ben turned into big Chill then went ultimate and breathed his ice fire freeing them all making the reptiles pass out form the cold as he laughed, "bet you didn't think of fire so cold it burns being what beats you did you?"

Jessica crossed her arms and said, "I don't think anyone does and that was quick!"

Ben nodded as he looked to Pinkie hugging gummy as he crossed his arms and looked at his daughter's smile and sighed, "Pinkie! If you promise to keep a muzzle him when he isn't eating or drinking so he can't bite, and you let me use clockwork to keep him small you can keep him!"

Pinkie pie smiled as she hugged him and smiled " YES YES!"

the family made it to sparksville and Ben said, "I came here as a kid, "don't tap the giant lightbulb's glass!"

As soon as they got out they heard shattering as Megawatts flow out and Ben sighed as he turned into Waterhazard and fired water blast at them shorting them out making them fall over passed out.

Twilight smiled as she used magic to hold a few still, and action Rarity, Jessica, Celestia, and Luna copied allowing Ben to short out a large group of them at once.

Ben then looked back to see his family as he said, "Come on still on your toes … hoves! They are tricksters!"

In a moment Braeburn jumped and screamed out, "OUCH!" he then looked back to see the side storage panel of the Rustbucket had bitten his tail and won't open as it sparked and he yelled, "THEY ARE MAKING THE RUST BUCKET EAT ME!"

Big mac turned and kicked the panel with his back legs making it open as Braeburn ran out screaming in pain.

Fluttershy was in the air flying and crying as an electric shaver followed her around in the air, "IT'S TAKEN OVER A SHAVER NO NO NO!"

Rainbow flow down and smashed it as she yelled out, " NOT COOL!"

Jessica then put a finger to her chin and smiled as she had an idea, "Ben become Buzzshock! Trust me!"

Ben blinked as he became Buzzshock and asked, "How is this going ot.." before he could finish Jessica's horn flashed and him and all the other megawatts passed out.

She smiled and said, "Sleeping spell! Need a member of there race to hold still to target sorry honey! Ok let's gather them up and fix that light bulb!

Hours later Ben woke up on a bench looking at the world's biggest light bulb and he rubbed his head, "Jessica did you know me out to knock them out?" he looked to his wife who was whistling to try and look normal while not responding.

Ben rolled his eyes as he yawned and said, "well you are driving then as I'm to tired to be behind the wheel!"

Jessica's eyes widen.

The next day They made it to Mt. Rushmore and they all got out.

Rainbow dash blinked and asked, "Hay dad why are we here to see giant faces?" she asked.

Ben chuckled and said, flipped open a beam on the side handle and hit a button making an elevator pop up and the Ten's eyes widen as he said, "We aren't here to see the faces well we'll do that too but mostly we are here to pay a visit to someone! Ok everyone!"

they then all got in and they lowered into the plumber base and the Ten's eyes widen as Ben held out his badge as did Jessica and he said, "Grandpa took me and Gwen as kids to this base so clearly bring children with you isn't against the rules now is it? So move a side!" He said to a guard who moved out of the way.

they then moved along to a hanger where there was a damaged space ship.

Twilight's eyes sparkled as she said, "SPACE SHIP!"

that is when Synaptak appeared and Ben crossed his arms, "Look Synaptak I am not here to split hairs or what ever I'm just here to see Technorg again!"

Tini walked up lifting beams with her four arms to get to work on repairs as she said, " Oh yeah he's around here somewhere TECHNORG BEN'S HERE!"

In a moment the Ten's eyes widen as Technorg walked in his arm now yellow and his pants white fitting his new team's colors.

Ben smiled as he held out his hand and said, "It's been to long my friend!"

Technorg took his hand and shock it happily, "yes I've want to thank you everyday for not only saving my life but setting me and the other gladiator slaves free! I owe you the life I have now! I owe you so much! It's why when I heard ultimos couldn't be part off the enforcers I jumped at the call to join I want to be a hero like you!"

The Shape shifting hero smiled and said, "I'm just glad I caught you before you flow off later today if you guys can get it fixed, If you want I can just use Jury-rig to fix it in ten minutes!"

Synaptak laughed as he said, "you are welcome to try!" in a moment Ben was the omniverse version of Jury-rig as he jumped and yelled "FIX FIX FIX!" repeatedly and in nine minutes he was done and the ship was ready for take off.

the space creature's projected face turned to a scowl as Ben hit the dial to become human again and patted him on the dome, "Don't blame me for being everything man!"

Ben smirked as he waved goodbye as the Galactic Enforced boarded for take off.

The ten's eyes widen as the ship took off.

Jessica happily held her husband, "Next a little trip to the beach then off to meet your parents! You kids ready to meet grandma and grandpa?"

the Kids all said, "YES!"

Pinkie was jumping, "I can't wait to meet grandma and grandpa!"

Fluttershy smiled, "they are farmers so let's of cute animals!" she said happily.

applejack Big mac and Braeburn all happily jumped at going to a farm.

Celestia happily did a loop in the air, "I can't wait!"

Luna copied her sister and smiled, "yeah!" they then high fived with there hooves.

Twilight was pronking around in a circle happily as Rainbow flow around in a circle.

Later on when they were sight seeing around Mount Rushmore Twilight smiled as she said, "our lands founders all honored in such away!" She said happily before she felt a tap on the shoulder and she turned and her eyes widen as her head moved right in a way that now her mouth was on Sombra's he stole another kiss form her!

She tried to fire off a mana blast form her horn but he turned into smoke and yelled, "WHY DOES HE KEEP KISSING ME!"

Jessica picked her up and petted her, "Same reason your dad kisses me he likes you a lot!" She then kissed her head and giggled, "It's kind of cute!"

Twilight rolled her eyes as she wiped her mouth with her left hoof, "I don't think so!" She then saw her dad as Wildmutt sniffing around an she smiled, "And dad doesn't think so either!"

Applejack was at the gift shop trying to get out a hat with the picture of the place on it when she saw magic lift it and she turned and said, "HAY!" She then saw the hat land in her hoof and she said, "Oh sorry!"

That is when she noticed the unicorn her age light brown fur blonde mane and tail blue eyes in glasses and a green sweater. He then bowed and said, "Hi I'm Trenderhoof Jones! And you are?"

Applejack smiled as she said, "Applejack Tennyson " she said happily as she went to go buy the hat and said, "thanks for the help!"

trenderhoof blushed as she trotted by and he smiled and said, "It's nothing hope we meet again!" he said happily.

Meanwhile.

Paradox was sitting on the beach with Discord as he said, "Son do you feel something scary coming?"

Discord who had sunglasses removed them to show his black left eye and said, "No my cousin Eris already came and went! And I got the black eye to show for it. I may beat her in chaos magic but dam does she have a left hook!"

the professor nodded and said, "yes, She needs help and maybe a date!" His son nodded In agreement.

to be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

Later on The beach!

Pinkie pie was jumping as to fact a frisbee in her mouth that her dad who was in green trunks and a white swim shirt throw to her.

Jessica was laying down on a beach towel happily in her green bikini, as she looked to Rainbow dash who was just growling sitting bored.

Rainbow sighed, "Mom it's boring here! Why are we even here! When we could be on the read to a ghost town! Or dealing with a villain."

Jessica used magic to pull Rainbow to her and she hugged her daughter, "because everyone needs a brake to recharge. Come on try and relax?"

Rainbow dash looked up at clouds rolling in, "who can relax with rain clouds coming in!" She then flow up and hit them making them brake and as she was braking the clouds She looked down and saw the weather heads and hovered closer hiding on and behind a cloud.

Shock-o dust off his flower shirt, "We most clear the area of the humanoids so we can complete our solar energy collector so we may recharge quicker!"

Hail-o "yes but why are we in robotic form in shirts if the point was disguise shouldn't we return our false human state?"

Mist-o then said, "you over estimate the intelligent of this world."

Rainbow dash then flow over to her dad and said, "WEATHER HEADS TOWER SOLAR POWER!"

Celestia rolled her eyes as she trotted up she was wearing water wings as she said, "I think you are just so bored your seeing things?"

Rainbow dash point to the tower as wind blow in making people leave, "The tower is over there!"

Jessica got up and crossed her arms, "Well I guess I'll handle the weather heads while you all destroy the tower!"

Ben was about to say something but his wife put a finger to her lip to stop him as she happily said, "Honey you know there tech stops your watch form working, you lead the kids in smashing the tower I'll handle the rest!"

She then flow off happily as she saw the weather heads and moved a part of the tower to her hand with magic as she destroyed the clouds with a few kicks as she said, "Hay bolts for brains that looked important!"

Shock-o then said, "It is the unknown life form that out smart us and made us crash land on mars."

Hail-o said, "and broke mist-o's legs."

Mist-o moved a knee and it made a loud metal hitting metal sound, "they still are making funny sounds!" he almost sound mad about it! They all then turned to fire on her but she flow off.

The Weather heads followed as she held the part and went to the ocean hovering a few inches over it as they swam at her and a wave came in making them rise up as they tried to grab her only for her to fly out of the wave as it hit the shore making the Weather heads land on there faces.

Mist-o then state, "We road a wave body that is the human sport body boarding, it it's terms we just had a total wipe out dudes!"

shock-o removed some sea weed form his face and said, "yes! She tricked us into taking part in an activity meant to be fun!"

Hail-o got up and said, "I am feeling a little bit angry because of that!"

Mist-o got up and said, "Agreed!"

shock-o got up and fired a lighting bolt at Jessica as he said, "Also agreed!"

Jessica smiled as she made a mana Dome around her and smiled, "My daughter said you where making a power collection device what's wrong running out of power robots?" she asked I na mocking tone!

Shock-o looked at a meter on his wrist and said, "your statement is correct and I would feel mocked if I felt anything witch I do not!"

Jessica laughed and said, "your going to feel like an idiot when you turn around?"

the three turned around and saw there tower knocked over.

Mist-o face palmed, "she was distraction while some others knocked it down!"

Shock-o then state, "she was correct I do feel like I have lower intelligent then this worlds average!"

Hail-o fell over, "We have no more power to fight or a recharge point Weather heads start relax protocol!" they all then fell over and remained still unmoving.

Pinkie pie then trotted up and used her tail to shot sunscreen over Hail's face she then picked up a stick with her mouth and drew a smiling face on his face.

Hail-o then stated, "Pink life form you would be punished for that if I had the battery power to move or attack."

Ben smiled and said, "I guess we call the cops now."

Rarity blinked as she adjust her sunglasses and said, "But that all they did was try to make a storm, and try to build a tower?"

Fluttershy then said, "yeah but they were going to use that tower for something evil I mean what if they finished and could recharge?"

Twilight then said, "Plus that counts as industrially construction on a public space with out permits sure that would be jail time!"

Big mac then said, "eeyup!"

Braeburn adjusted his hat and said, "Wait we're sending the bad guys to jail over not getting a permit to put up a solar power station?" he said not believing the one charge that would put the weather heads behind bars was.

Luna who had a orange life vest on said, "I know right? Well I guess that's life now let's go back to enjoying the beach I am in how hurry to get back In the rust bucket for another two days till we make it to grandma and grandpa's farm!"

Applejack then trotted off to go to the little souvenir store she took off her head and took out some money and put her hat on and looked around at post cards little novelty things and stuff as she said, "Come on get to get something form every stop."

she then smiled when she saw something on a shelf and it was a beach snow glob and she got up and tried to reach for it.

Only for it to glow and got to her hooves as she turned to see Trenderhoof.

He was red as he adjusted his glasses, "Funny meeting up with you again."

applejack took the snow Globe and said, " yeah your family heading to Bellwood too?"

Trenderhoof nodded and said, "yeah mom says it's the best place for little aliens to grow up and go to school!" he said happily.

applejack smiled and trotted past him and said, "then ah's guess wes will be seeing eachother around a lot. And Also thanks for the little helping hand. Ya'll such a gentlemen!"

Trenderhoof turned red and small hearts appeared around her head.

Meanwhile Jessica sat back down on her beach towel happily as ben sat down beside her and her tail wrapped around his waist pulling him close as she grabbed his face and gave him a kiss before braking it and hugging him.

Ben was red as could be as he held his wife happily.

Meanwhile on Galvan mark two.

Azmuth was looking at his finished omnitrix dusting it, his master piece gathering dust as he sighed, "Discord was right as was Ben I've become an idiot in my old age, it needs to go do some good."

He then pulled up a screen showing images of the Ten Tennyson children on screen looking at them, "but who will get it?"

unknown outside his window Paradox and discord were watching.

Paradox smiled, "about time"

Discord smiled and said, "Want to take bets on who gets it in this time line?"

to be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day in the Rustbucket the fog was thick on the road and in a moment the Rustbucket killed over.

Pinkie pie gasped, "Creepy fog no power! THERE WILL BE A FOG MONSTER! AND IT WILL TRY TO EAT US!" she cried clearly scared.

Jessica picked her up and petted her head, "It's ok it's ok Fog can't be alive it's just water."

Ben got out of the drivers seat and said, "And jelly fish are ninety five percent water but alive and ghost freak is ninety seven percent air, so who's to say Animo didn't make a monster that got away or some kind of Alien that doesn't meet air made it to our planet!"

His wife looked stunned before blinking and stepping back a bit, "… Well now… that sounds like something Twilight would say!"

Twilight then sighed sadly and said, "It was indeed something I want to say!"

Ben then head outside to check out something.

Once outside he walked to the side opened a panel revealing some kind of alien tech and he hit a button making the head lights light up as he smiled and said, "and back up power on we can now continue to drive!"

That is when he saw it some kind of Fog mass with glowing eyes and a mouth that appeared to be absorbing the light and Ben nodded opening the door and saying, "Pinkie called it energy eating fog monster!" he then closed it as Pinkie yelled!

Ben turned into water hazard and fired off a water blast at it making part of it melt, "well oversaturating you in to water seems to work" It then charged at him only for him to fire off more blast destroying it!

He then walked to head in when a tail of fog hit him knocking him back to the other side of the road as he got up rubbing his head, "How stupid of me The fog covering the place is all you!" A fog fist then hit him in the gut as he fired off blast.

In side the Rustbucket they where watching.

Applejack looked scared, "Daddy isn't doing to good y'all!"

Big mac nodded and said, "yep!"

Rainbow dash then smiled and said, "Water isn't the only thing that can brake up fog Sunlight can as well!" She said happily.

Jessica blinked as she was holding the scared and shivering Pinkie as she said, "Again that is something that I though Twilight would say!"

Twilight looked sad, "once more it is something I wanted to say!"

Celestia looked like she was thinking before she opened a window and flow out happily and flow up making her horn glow as she knocked some of the fog away up top to get a window to the sun and she focused her horn and said, "Come on Sun shine a little brighter here just for a little bit!"

She looked like she was struggling but in a moment her pink mane burst into light becoming the blue green and pink flowing ethereal color of her past Self as the light of the sun shined brighter making the fog brake apart.

Ben looked confused as he looked up to See Celestia and he blinked and asked himself in shock, "did my daughter just boss the sun around!" he then spotted a fire and put it out with a water blast as the fog died and he said, "Right brighter light more heat equals fire! TURN IT DOWN CELESTIA YOUR STARTING WILD FIRES!"

Celestia gasped and flow down and said, "I didn't mean too!" Jessica then walked out confused as she picked up Celestia and looked at her new mane and tail in shock.

the Mother then said, "what in the world? Did you just do slash what happened to your hair?"

Luna then trotted out and made her horn glow as she seemed to struggle and in a moment it became night as her mane and tail turned star like and Ethereal like her sisters she the ndid a little happy dance, "HAY YOU BOSSED AROUND THE SUN BUT I BOSSED THE MOON!"

Ben then timed out and sighed, "Celestia and Luna Tennyson you can't just mess around with the heavenly bodies like that! Your both ground till we get to Bellwood!" In a moment He became Xlr8 and in a moment Luna and Celestia had on orange Vest that covered there wings stopping them form flapping them so they couldn't fly.

Celestia was crying, "Daddy this isn't fair I was just trying to save you!"

Ben then crossed his arms, "And you could have just made a magnifying lens to do the same thing with out messing with the laws of nature! It's like using Way big to get a cat out of a tree it's over kill! And What's your excuse Luna?"

Luna looked down and trotted back in and said, "I didn't want to be out down by Celestia!"

Ben sighed as he said, "Ok come on let's get to my parents farm! We should be in Bellwood in seven more stops!" he then timed out and went back in with Jessica and start driving!

In the Rust bucket Pinkie pie was rubbing Gummy's head, he had a muzzle on so he couldn't bite as she said, "Who's a good gator you are you are gummy wummy!" she then hugged him happily and snuggled the gator.

Rarity rolled her eyes as she held her tail close and used magic to work a phone and she said, "Reports of a professor and a patch work creature all over the country, who cares!"

Braeburn was adjusting his hat and putting on a vest looking in a mirror as he smiled and said, "look good Braeburn Tennyson!"

Fluttershy was hovering in the air to get a better look out the window as she said, "Windmills! Windmills everywhere so pretty!"

Twilight was using her phone to watch a video on horse," How can they look like us and still be so creepy!?" she asked kind of scared before changing to another video.

Jessica sat down in the seat next to her husband and said, "Well that was something! I mean honestly!?" she asked not believing that delay.

Ben rolled his eyes as he focused on the road and soon stopped to see a bridge was out and a sigh was pointing to a detour that would add an hour!

Ben turned his omnitrix to upgrades and merged with the Rustbucket making it grow wings as he flow it over the down bridge to the other side of the road and timed out and returned to driving it normally as he said, "I know right? I mean was that one of Animos? Some random alien? Or just some strange form of earth life that, those other guys should have handled? Because I don't know!" he asked sounding indifferent to the whole thing.

Jessica crossed her arms and nodded, " what's next a yeti that makes you forget!?"

Ben rolled his eyes and said, "or Zombozo hypnotizing people to think it's the middle ages and he is the king!?" he laughed at how stupid that sounded.

Jessica nodded and laughed and said, "or Vilgax as a shriveled Old man who wants to absorb the omnitrix sample of his race to become young again?"

Ben chuckled and added, "Or a gang of mutating ground hog bikers made by Animo?"

Pinkie pie then popped up and said, "or those bug brother with a ray gun that makes more of you but backs the yous stupider and stupider the more you make? Or them turning pancakes into monsters?" She asked trying to join in.

Jessica petted her head and said, "that's a bit to stupid honey!"

to be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

On a farm The Ten were happily running around as Sandra and Carl hugged there granddaughters and grandsons.

Jessica leaned against the rust bucket happily at the scene as she smiled and said, "perfect! Looks like me and Ben Finally get a break!" she said happily.

Braeburn smiled as he trotted up and said, "Dad grandpa wants to take me big mac Applejack and Pinkie pie on a walk in the woods can we go?" he asked happily.

Ben smiled and lowered his son's hat as he said, "Go have fun!"

Braeburn smiled as he galloped off and said," He said yes!"

Later on the walk Pinkie pie was jumping the trail , "Maybe we'll see the forgeti the yeti that makes people forget up in here!"

Applejack rolled her eyes and said, "That is just plain crazy talk sis!" her eyes then widen as she looked down to see some kind of purple snow.

Big mac got some of the snow on his hoof and sniffed it before looking away, "Gross it's that nasty Billions corp! I gag every time I smell it!" He looked crossed out!

Braeburn was trying to put as few of his hooves on the snow as possible, "we cantered into the world's largest grossest snow cone!" He looked a little green.

Carl then spotted the snow maker and Saw Blue blood skiing in the show as he walked up to him, "Young man what do you think you are doing! Do you know how much damage this will cause!?"

Blue blood then hovered papers to him and said, "why yes I looked into it and use my allowance to prepay the fines to make my fun little winter wonderland for Skiing now sir, Get out!"

Carl looked at them and said, "And… yeo,, He did all the paper work to make this legal, still the wrong thing to do! I mean just because you can do something doesn't mean you should!"

Pinkie pie then said, " yeah Just because Gummy likes the bath tub doesn't mean I should leave him in there!"

Big mac trotted through the slush as he shivered, "And why use this soda! It's the worst IT taste like dirty socks smell! I mean what is in this stuff?"

Blue blood then stated, "I can not legally tell you and medically you cannot ingest it. Now get out of here!"

Applejack then poked his face with her hoof, "Get out of here! Do yous know what kind of damage you are doing and how confused the animals is going to be!?"

Carl then crossed his arms and said, " yes young sir Do you know how horrible this is!" In a moment Carl found himself frozen in a block of ice as Blue blood's horn glow and the Tennysons sibling went to yell but he casted the spell again.

Braeburn ran then he heard something and turned to see what looked like an angry Yeti banging his chest chasing Blue blood who then screamed and Braeburns eyes widen, "FORGETI! … awesome!" He then looked to his frozen grandback and galloped over to him and he turned and kicked the ice with his back legs braking it.

Carl fell down shivering, Braeburn then ran and started kicking the other blocks braking is siblings who went on the hike out, as he smiled happily.

Unknown to them Braeburn was being watched by Azmuth, In a moment they all looked to blue blood who was Galloping away form the enraged Forgeti.

Pinkie pulled out a cell phone and took a picture and texted it to her dad saying, "We meet the forgeti! I send this so we'll remember!" she then hit send.

Applejack's eyes widen as she watched the Yeti chasing the little brat of a unicorn around the purple snowed forest floor as she said,. "well… what do we do now? Because Mr. Frogeti looks matter then Dad when someone makes mom cry!"

Big mac shrugged and Braeburn face hoofed and said, "Really guys? I know the legend says Frogeti protects the forest we need to clear up Blue bloods soda pop winter wonder land!"

Pinkie pie rubbed her chin and then she jumped around, " I got it I got it! We call dad and dad turns into Swampfire and he melts it all!"

Carl crossed his arms and said, "forgetting about the forest fire risk we would still have a forest covered in a soda flood!" he said sadly.

Braeburn smirked and he said, "Ok first let's go after that snow Machine and brake it so there is no more! Then we think of the rest!" He then galloped to it and turned and kicked the snow machine making it fall over and brake as he smiled, "Ok now we think of step two!

On Galvan prime Azmuth watched Braeburn, "a little timid but he has the same spark as Ben! The spark of courage and wanting to do right!" he looked at his complete omnitrix as he said, "you found yourself a new home!"

Down on earth Braeburn noticed a green glow around his left front hoof and his eyes widen as he trotted back to the others and the glow became a watch and a computerized voice said, "Omnitrix systems starting up. User name Braeburn Tennyson! Picking starting ten aliens!"

Big mac's jaw dropped and he asked, "How come he gets one?" he said confused.

Applejack adjusted her hat and rubbed her eyes, "yep Bro has an omnitrix!"

Carl Got down to The shocked Braeburn and looked at the omnitrix and it's touch screen and he said, "Looks like Azmuth learned his lessen and is trying to help again!" he said happily.

Pinkie pie jumped around happily saying, "Bro! Turn into Humungousaur!" She said happily as could be as she said, "then you could just smash the snow away!"

Braeburn looked at the alien on it the images were full body as he looked at him and said, "I don't think that will work Pinkie the snow would just come back down! Wait! I have an idea!" he then hit the dial his right hoof.

In a moment he turned into Upgrades looking just like the Ten year old one as he held out his hand and moved his over to the destroyed snow machine, "if it make the mess it can unmake the mess!" he then touched it and slowly merged with it.

The snow machine gained spider like legs as he walked over the snow below it flashing to mist as he rapidly moved around flashing it to mist as he said, "I'M CLEANING UP THE MESS MR FORGETI! LEAVE THE UNICORN ALONE AND HELP PUT IT ALL IN ONE PLACE I ONLY HAVE TEN MINUTES LIKE THIS!"

The yeti then put down blue blood and start pushing snow to him.

Pinkie pie was holding her cell phone out and said, "I've been steaming this sense Braeburn got an omnitrix! The Camera loves you mr Forgeti! It loves you!" She said happily.

Braeburn was walking over the snow piles the Forgeti made as he said, "It's unbelievable! I am an alien snow unmaker cleaning up a soda snow mess with a yeti with mind wiping powers!"

Applejack looked to Pinkie pie's phone and she said, "the hits are unbelievable! GO BRO!"

Before long the last of the snow was unmade and Braeburn timed out and was now sitting on the normal broken snow machine as he happily said, " NO WONDER DAD DO THIS! IT'S SO MUCH FUN!"

the Yeti then wagged his finger and Big Mac said, "you going to make us forget now aren't you?"

The Frogeti nodded as mist rolled in and he vanished into it.

Later on at the farm the Family was watching the video and had just gotten to the memory wiping part.

Jessica blinked and said, "so the Yeti makes mist that makes you forget… How?" she said curiously.

Braeburn was rubbing his head with the hoof that held the omnitrix as he said, "Don't mask me I don't remember and I was there as upgrades! … I wish I could remember that!" he start looking through it and he hit the dial and turned into fourarms looking just like the Ten year old version of his dad's transformation.

Braeburn then picked up four rocks one in each hand and smiled, "… I understand Cousin Lyra's hand envy now! This is so much easier then hooves!"

Sandra smiled, "Well someone had an adventure.. even if they don't remember it!" She said confused on what to say.

Blue blood then trotted by and yelled out," YOUR PAYING FOR THAT SNOW MACHINE TENNYSONS!"

Ben then turned into Diamondhead and stomped the ground making a large diamond spire come out to his left, "THAT SHOULD COVER IT IT'S PURE DIAMOND!"

to be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

A few days later in the back of the Rust bucket.

Braeburn was in the form of wildvine so he had hands to use a video game control to play a wrestling game against his sister Rarity, who was holding her controller with magic.

Braeburn smiled as his character knocked out Rarity's and he cheered as he timed out, "YES I WIN!"

Rarity sighed as she said, "It's not like you really won something it's just a video game it's not like you were really wrestling!"

Braeburn then timed out and rubbed his chin with a hoof before he looked to his omnitrix then to a poster through the window for wrestling tournament. " That gives me an idea Rarity I need a fourarms sized cape and two eyed mask!"

Rarity blinked and used her magic to start stowing the items.

When she was down, she watched Braeburn turn into fourarms looking just like there father did as four arms when he was ten putting on the items, and put his lower arms behind his back and said, "there now I can enter that thing and win!"

Rarity rolled her eyes, "that is cheating!" Braeburn then point to the poster showing a man with metal arms was the champ and she blinked and said, "… well I guess that's fairthen.. How are cyborgs allowed to be in this thing?"

Braeburn then opened the door and said, "Now I am going to go win this!"

Rarity then trotted out wearing a grey jacket and a grey beanie as she said, "Wait I want to be the coach so I can watch this go side ways!" she said happily, as she galloped after her brother.

Later in the ring Braeburn fighting some key with metal gloves on and he held him down with one arm and said, "Can no one else see copper gloves has copper gloves?"

Rarity shrugged as she turned to another ring at iron Kyle the champ was fighting spinning someone around three sixty with his metal hands as one of the commentators asked, "why is he called iron Kyle?"

another one said, "I think it's a metaphor for his strength."

Rarity blinked as she point at him with a hoof and said, "Really? Do you not see the metal jaw and arms? I mean he's like a knock off of armadrillo!" she said just shocked at this.

Fourarms was declared winner as he looked at her and said, " I guess that was right wrestling is for idiots ….. I think I just insult the both of us some how?" he said turning for annoyed to confused.

Rarity shrugged it off as she looked up at the ring and said, "Just shake if of f you bum you got matches to win to fight the champ you are going to be somepony today! …. Other then you or the ten you have strapped to your hoof!"

Later on when it was four arms with two of his arms hidden against Iron Kyle.

Fourarms said," you all do see he has metal arms right?" the crowd through stuff and said, "IT'S A METAPHOR!"

four arms sighed as Iron Kyle charged at him and he ducked to the left and hit Kyle in the chest knocking him back and leaving a dent to his shock.

One of the commutators, "there is a dent in the champions chest… like he was made of iron… no no… please don't let it be!"

Kyles fist span like drills and four arms held out his hands to hold them back and in a moment, "You see his drill fist right?" he asked before his extra arms came out and hit him in the the under arms making the metal arms fall off.

the crowed was crying " THE CHAMP IS A CHEAT!"

the commutator, "the guy was right he does have metal arms it wasn't a metaphor at all how could we be so stupit!"

the other one said, "I'm more freaked out by the other guys extra set of arms he had hidden!"

the first one then said, "Aliens are real dude they have lived out in public for five years now! Have you been under a rock!? He is doing nothing but using what he was born with and he he only used the extra set of fist against a cheater seems fair to me!"

The referee looked at it and blow his whistle and said, "I'll allow it!" he sound happy.

fourarms smiled as he charged in and hit Iron Ktyle in the jaw making the metal part fall off to reveal a smaller normal jaw and he blinked, "At first I thought cyborg but smaller then should be head and dent in the chest… IT'S A MINI MECH!"

He then punched the left side making it crack open and a kid fall out!

Everyone gasped as the commutator said, "He's an even bigger cheat! He was all metal! All iron! All fake!"

Everyone was cheering, "FOUR ARMS!" And booing iron Kyle.

Braeburn sighed as he said, "I can't do this!" he then hit the omnitrix dial on his shoulder turning back into the normal him to everyone's shock.

Braeburn then saw Rarity hovering the mic to him and he spoke into it, "My name is Braeburn Tennyson I'm Ben ten's son like my dad I'm a shape shifter! I want to win… so I turned into four arms to fight.. I wasn't using what I was born with either so I'm just as big a cheat!"

all the other wrestles then came out talking about how they cheated.

the commentator just gasped, "EVERYONE WAS CHEATING! EVERYONE WAS CHEATING! WE HAVE NO WINNER PEOPLE EVERYONE I DISQUALIFIED!"

the other commentator then said, "Well at least honor the little pony for having the guts to admit it First!"

Braeburn then got out of the ring saying, "I'll show myself out Come on sister!"

Rarity smiled as she said, "you did the right thing you bum!" she sound happy.

Braeburn then looked at her and said, "this coach bit is getting old now come on let's get going before we get grounded."

Rarity removed the beanie and shock her mane back to normal as she said, "Ok then next stop grand canyon!"

Braeburn sighed and said, "It's just a big hole!"

The unicorn then said, "then you can stay in the RV watching Xingo with Pinkie pie!" she said happily.

they then made it out the building to the Rustbucket and Braeburn said, "sounds like a plan his cartoons are way better then a hole in the ground."

Rarity opened the door and trotted in as she said, " and instead of washing my mane I got to watch you cheat your way to the final match then give it up by your own code of honor making this a waste of time!"

Braeburn then said, "Iron Kyle's championships are revoked! So he can't cheat anymore so something good happened not a waste of time plus I got to use four arms and get the hang of three aliens, Now I just need to get the hang of Xlr8 ,Greymatter,  diamondhead Waterhazard, big chill ,Cannonbolt, and heatblast!"

Rarity happily said, "gee I don't think the grand Canyon will call for any of that!"

Braeburn trotted in behind her and closed the door and said, "you never know especially with this family!"

they then saw Twilight sitting at the table talking to Sombra and her eyes widen in shock as she looked to her siblings.

Rarity's eyes sparkled, "Oh my are we interrupting a date?"

Sombra rolled his eyes and said, " yes!" Twilight blushed.

Braeburn just trotted off with a yawn, "Ok Twilight and Sombra are dating big deal.. I'm going to bed good night!"

Sombra then said, "goodbye Twilight" he then turned into mist and left through a crack in the window.

Rarity jumped up to sit beside her sister, "you are the first of us to start dating! That means you'll be the go to for dating advaice!"

Twilight held up a hoof, "we just talked about the book we were both reading! Applejack is the one who snuck off to go apple picking with trenderhoof!"

Rarity gasped and squealed happily, "TWO OF MY SISTERS ARE DATING!"

Ben then walked in in his pajama and he yawned, "Great now I have to go give the if you brake my daughters heart speak now…"

to be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

At the next Stop.

Pinkie pie and Braeburn were sitting on the touch laughing happily watching a cartoon called xingo.

Big mac looked at them and said, "Now hold on there we are at the grand canyon and you two would rather just sit around inside all day watching tv? Pinkie ok, but Braeburn look at your wrist!" he said pointing to the omnitrix.

Braeburn rolled his eyes and said, "I am also still a kid and should have fun brother! And after being up at three am to help dad put out that forest fire as Waterhazard I earned this! I mean dad was ultimate Arctiguana and it still took as an hour!"

Big Mac then trotted out with an eye roll as he said, "it's not even that good!"

Soon after he was gone a storm rolled in and the tv start to mess up.

Pinkie pie was petting gummy as she said, "Come on really?" she sound annoyed.

Braeburn hit his omnitrix and became upgrade and slimed into the Tv fixing it as he said, "there I upgrade our signals….it is really hard to watch tv when you are the tv!"

At that moment a lighting bolt struck the satellite on top of the RV and Braeburn buzzed as Xingo looked out and said, "I'm finally braking out of this box!" he then jumped out dancing around yelling, "I DID IT!"

Pinkie pie's jaw dropped as Braeburn timed out and fell on his butt as he said, "Pinkie sis… Did I just some how let a cartoon out of the tv?"

the pink pony nodded to stunned to speak in a moment the cartoon said," have you heard the buzz around town?" in a moment he touched her mane with a joy buzzer making her jump and shake in air before he stopped and laugh leaving Pinkie pie cartoonishly covered in ash witch she shook off and ran after him, "watch the rv Gummy, GET BACK HERE YOU JERK!"

Braeburn galloped out behind his sister as he yelled out, "PINKIE WAIT HE'S CRAZY HE DON'T KNOW HOW REAL LIFE WORKS! AND HE DOESN'T PLAY BY THE RULES EITHER!" He then jumped when he saw Xingo throwing anvils down on the grand Canyon.

Pinkie pie screamed and took off like a bolt only to see her family sending under a magnetic force field and her dad as lodestar with his arms crossed. Before she could explain Braeburn as Xlr8 rolled down the side holding on to Xingo.

The alien who looked just like Ben when he was ten said, "GET BACK IN THE TV XINGO!"

Twilight's jaw dropped as her dad said, "and I thought getting me and my cousin stuck in a video game was weird" Twilight looked up at her dad.

Xingo then throw a pie in Braeburn's face making him time out. The pony wiped his face clean as he said, "I hate Coconuts!"

In a moment Xingo held out a palm tree and shock it making it rain Coconuts down on Braeburn who quickly turned into Cannonbolt and curled into a ball.

the Toon then ran off as Jessica crossed her arms, "Pinkie pie Braeburn Tennysons explain!" she said waving her finger.

Pinkie pie then spoke," Ok so we wear watching Tv then the signal was messing up so Braeburn went upgrade to boost it then this lighting bolt hit the dish and then boom Xingo jumped out the TV!"

she then put her hooves down and said, "and it was cool for a second before he zapped me and start acting like a big fat JERK FACE!" As she said that her head grow for a moment.

Everyone blinked, Applejack said, "Pinkie… your head just did that there cartoon head bigger when they yell thing.. I think when Xingo zapped you he made you cartoonish!"

the pink Pony blinked before she span her tail around making her hover up in the air like a helicopter as she said, "Story checks out! Wait I have seen every episode of Xingo Braeburn I know how to win we got to get old school cartoon to clean up our mess."

Luna then hide behind her dad and said, "Dad I'm scared."

Braeburn unrolled as Pinkie pie pulled out a Cannon and load her Cannonbolt brother up in it and fired.

Xingo held out a stop sign, making Cannonbolt who uncurled to reveal his original series looks , stop the cartoon said, "This is a cannon free zone!"

Braeburn then turned into heatblast and said " then let me make you breakfast as an I'm sorry!" he then breath fire on Xingo making him turn into a large piece of toast wit ha face, "there now your breakfast! "

the Cartoon popped back to his normal form and put on a monocle and spoke like a gentlemen, " Class miss direction and word play, Yes quite Funny"

Pinkie pie who was on top of a can then land on top of the cartoon and said, " and this is van parking zone!"

xingo then land on top of Pinkie with a boat and said, "ALL A SHORE WHO'S GOING A SHORE!"

there was a loud sound and everyone looked up to see a train made of fire being ridden by Braeburn as heatblast and pinkie pie falling out of the clouds as Pinkie yelled, "ALL ABOARD THE FLAMING PAIN TRAIN!"

Jessica's eyes widen as she said, "We most get out of here!" Ben was Clockwork making them all fall down a portal as he said, "way ahead of you!"

they then land by the Rustbucket and looked down.

Xingo was standing his eyes widen then his head as it land on him making a cloud show up and the cloud gained Pinkie's face and spat Xingo up into the air.

Rainbow dash blinked and said, "too retro!" she said waving a hoof.

Fluttershy saw Xingo land beside her covered in ash and twitching and she said, "Mr. xingo are you ready to give up?"

Xingo pulled out a microphone and said, "Almost! Almost!"

In a moment Pinkie showed up in a nurse outfit holding a large shot needle bigger then herself and said, "oh his hurt THAT MEANS HE NEEDS SHOOTS!"

Xingo spoke into his microphone, "I HATE NEEDLES! YOU WIN YOU THE BEST CARTOON" He then ran back into the Rustbucket and jumped back into the TV and vanished.

Pinkie pie looked to be back to normal the needle gone along with her outfit as she jumped around happily saying, " YES CLEANED UP OUR OWN MESS!"

Braeburn was landing as Big chill as he said, "yep.."

Celestia just rolled her eyes, "I'm just happy to have everything back to normal!" she said happily before Twilight tapped her shoulder making her look.

her jaw dropped as there was Pinkie flying by spinning her tail and holding Gummy who now had a monocle and a mustache as Pinkie said, "Yay I still have cartoon powers!" Gummy then took a sip of a cup of tea he he some how was holding and had.

Jessica sighed and said, "This is going to take some getting use too!"

Ben nodded as he timed out and added, "Big time" Pinkie pie then happily hopped past him her tail acting like a spring to keep her bouncing.

to be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

At the next Stop.

The Rv was parked in a large park and Ben and Jessica were removing Luna and Celestia's vest freeing the girls wings as they happily flapped around.

Ben petted there heads, "you've been such good girls we're ungrounding you a little early don't make us regret it!"

Luna happily took a lap around the RV in the air "Flying how I missed you!" She said happily.

Pinkie was in the air with her tail copter as she said, "yeah it's so fun!" she said happily as she moved forward.

Jessica point to Pinkie and asked, "Honey should we still be worried Pinkie as the powers of a retro slap stick cartoon character?" she sound concerned.

Ben shrugged.

Twilight Trotted by using magic to carry a small trash can over to a park trash can to empty it out, " Finally a chance to take out the trash! It was starting to stink!" a moment after she was done Sombra popped out and kissed her.

the purple Alicorn jumped back and spat out a lot as she said, "GROSS DUMPSTER KISS! What made you think that would be romantic!?" she asked as she wiped her mouth on her hoof.

Sombra raised and hoof as he said, "My super villain mother raised me in a garbage dump." In a moment Twilight hugged him and petted his head, "Oh my poor boyfriend! I'll teach you how the world of goodness works I promise!"

Ben blinked as he watched and said, "And that's how kevin and Gwen started dating! … wait she is a magic crazy book worm dating a bad boy… when did my daughter become my cousin!?" he asked confused.

Rarity was setting down a blanket for a picnic, "Oh happy how simple a day of fun at a gathering for pony kids and there parents ending in fireworks before we make it home tomorrow in our new town of Bellwood were daddy grow up!"

Rainbow was in the air catching g a frisbee Big mac through with her hooves as she said, "Yeah almost out of the Rustbucket not that this hasn't been fun I'm just getting tired of sharing a bed with."

Fluttershy was happily chasing a butterfly as she said, "hi little guy.. don't leave the part after everyone leaves don't do it you'll end up like the others!"

Applejack was trotting off to a gift shot a saddle back on her back for carrying money, "come on applejack time to get the last thing form the last stop!" She trotted in and looked at a snow globe and got up to reach for it but she was to short, "Come on ya'll would think sense ponies are coming they would lower there shelves or put a stepping stool or something up in this place!" she said struggling.

Till it glow yellow and it land in her hooves and she held it with her left hoof before turning to see Trenderhoof who waved.

applejack blush to the point she almost looked as red as her brother Mac before she said, "Why ha there Trenderhoof would ask what's the chance but your heading to Bellwood too."

Trenderhoof was red as he rubbed his left front hoof with his right front one and nervously said, "yeah you look pretty to day Aj!"

the orange pony looked away and said, "Oh gee your just being nice I haven't even combed or brushed my mane today!"

In a moment a Waterhazard walked in and said, "My Applejack the filly who burped her alphabets acting like my other sister rarity there is a shock!" he said revealing himself as Braeburn as he looked through the top shelf stuff he normally won't be able to reach.

Applejack's eyes widen and she turned to growl at her brother but Trenderhoof laughed happily and said, "that's why I like you so much, you know how to have fun applejack I can burp them too how about after you buy for that snow globe I go buy us some sodas and we can burp the Alphabet together"

the orange pony smiled," that sounds lovely Trenderhoof." She then went to pay.

Braeburn blinked as he saw a cowboy hat with a fake star badge on the front as he set it on his head and he said, "Oh now this is nice! It's a work of art almost I know what I am buying" he then reached and said, "Right!" he then hit the dial and pulled a wallet out of his vest pocket, "Forgot I left my wallet in one of my other bodies!"

Later on that Night at the fireworks show.

Pinkie pie was smiling as she petted Gummy like he was a cat as she watched, "Loud sounds bright colors party and explosions fireworks are the best thing ever!" she said as she had stars in her eyes.

Jessica point to her and said, "you are going to give so many doctors headaches." She said flatly.

Ben chuckled as he petted the having fallen a sleep on his lap Applejack.

Celestia smiled happily at the bright lights in the sky, "Hay those are letter happy!" She said happily reading it.

Luna looked at the next few and said, " Anniversary!" she said happily.

Twilight smiled and rubbed her chin at the next few letters, " Jessica hay that's mommy's name!" She said happily.

the lady In question wrapped a wing around Ben happily as she slowly put it together.

Rarity then read, " Tennyson!"

Fluttershy then smiled as she read the word "Love" in the fireworks

Rainbow then blinked before reading in the fire works, "the luckiest guy around!"

Big mac then smiled as he read, "Ben" in the fireworks.

the last one was a ten as Braeburn said it, "Ten."

Jessica quickly grabbed her husbands face and kissed him happily as her tail made a little heart.

The next day the Rustbucket was rolling as it past a sigh that read. "Welcome to Bellwood strangest place on earth!"

before long they pulled in to a drive way where there old farm house was moved and they all got out.

Jessica unlocked the door and walked in turning on the lights and said, "everything is as we left it but!" She moved her finger along a wall to see dust, "but so dusty! Twilight Rarity Celestia Luna, help mommy with a cleaning spell right now!"

Ben chuckled as he looked through the mail that was sent to them while they where away to see open form today, "Oh this letter is new .. intergalactic post stamp .." he then opened it and read it.

He smiled as he happily said, " Dear big brother sister in law and nieces and nephews it's Megan I have learned a lot about my Anodite powers and with anodite's school letting out well three week form when I sent this date on envelope, I want to stop by for a few weeks to visit! May be crash on your cough big brother!"

Ben looked at the date of when it was sent, "Funny a week before you Ten need to go to school your aunt is let out of school!"

He said happily.

A few days later.

ben was leaving an undertown school when he noticed a rookie plumber rook chasing down some villains and quickly changed into spidermonkey before going ultimate and spitting webs netting and catching them.

Rook stopped and said, "Ok you are under arrest were is your gang!" he asked"

Ben walked over turning back to normal spidermonkey before switching to brainstorm and said, "you most be fresh out of the academy allow me!" lighting sparked form his head to there heads as he said, "Read there minds know where they are and who is running it. I would call and report that in but I am off duty and don't have it on me and simple did this as I don't want crime happening this close to were my children will be going to school!"

the Rook hand him over a part of the proto-tool, "then report in on my I am Rook Blonko you most be Ben Tennyson your work is required reading at the academy it's not a big book … yet..."

Ben nodded as he turned back to normal and sent it in, " yep now Psyphon you should have stuck to being henchmen!"

an hour later a gang was being taken away by plumbers as Psyphon who was cuffed looked to Ben and said, "WHAT!? AM I NOT EVEN WORTH YOUR TIME!?"

Ben then adjusted his jacket, "pretty much and beside why would I waste time with you when I could be with my family."

Rook nodded and Ben put a hand on his back, "Now I could help but notice while chasing you didn't use that things net launcher!" he said pointing to the prototool

Rook blinked before rubbing his chin, "that was I believe what you humans call a brain fart. As I knew better but still did not do it because something was stopping me from thinking. In this case the various emotions tied to my first day on the job!"

Ben nodded and said, "ok then Look I know talent when I see it you got it, but like my son Braeburn you need a mentor someone who has been doing this for years allow me to be your mentor!"

Rook blinked and said, "If my younger brother heard you say that he would have what you call a fan boy attack. So yes"

The shapeshifter smiled, " well come with me then Rook today is the start of something new and special, that will also probably be a little stupid." He said happily.

to be continued.

welcome to omniverse.


	20. ant vs mom

A day later

Jessica was storming into the Plumber base and she grabbed rook by the armor and she yelled with her eyes glowing, "HERE IS HE!?"

Rook was shaking as he asked, "He who?"

Jessica let him go and crossed her arms, "Gee let's see if you can figure it out, I was out taking my kids to shop for school supplies, My son Braeburn was outside the shop using his omnitrix to show off when a large monster worm popped out and eat him while he was Cannonbolt! Thankfully he turned to heatblast and gave it heart burn to make it through him up but still MY SON IS THROW UP!"

Rook was backing away and Jessica added, "And if there is a giant monster it has to be Animo!"

Rook raised and eye brow and added, "but he is locked up!"

The Mother of the Tennyson family then said, "Take me to him!"

once they got to the cell Animo was not there and Rook looked confused till Jessica used her magic to move the can in the cell to reveal a tunnel as he said, "have you never seen a prison brake movie?" She then kicked the cell door down and got down to crawl through the tunnel.

Rook followed and soon when he could stand up his eyes widen as she saw Jessica using her left foot to hold down the head of a giant fire breathing ant.

Jessica rubbed her chin and said, "let's see now giant bug one of the things that attacked my family was hug like so good chance I'll find it!"

the rookie plumber just remained quite and watched as Jessica jumped on the ants back and used her magic to pull Rook up and the ant start to work.

Jessica sat down and crossed her arms as she saw more ants, "Ants well they out number us and were almost everywhere I can see why some aliens few them as the dominate life form of earth."

Rook nodded as Jessica picked up some slime form crack of the ants exoskeleton and slapped it into Rooke's face before wiping it on her pants leg, "there now we smell like ants so they won't attack us!"

Rook wiped his face and sighed as she said, "is this what humans call maternal rage!"

Soon they came to a giant ant hill outside of bell wood and Jessica flow off the ants back and crossed her arms, "And how the fuck was this missed?" She asked as she walked in her arms crossed.

Rook jumped off and pulled out the prototool making it turn to blaster mode, as he followed her to see Animo in an ant costume with flame thrower robotic arms to give him six limps.

Jessica then yelled out, "HAY ASSHOLE! I am Jessica Tennyson wife of Ben Tennyson are you the creep that has been sending monster to take my son and kids?"

Animo turned around and jumped as he adjust his helmet as he said, "I ain't even known he was married let along a parent. So no Trust me if I have I would have had them kidnap you, you are very very pretty!" he said with a smirk.

In a moment Jessica bend down and throw up before yelling, "I WILL NEVER UNHEAR THAT!" She sound six to the stomach as she got up and spotted an ant breathing fire at her but she made a magic dome around her.

Rook was shooting the Ants as he said, "firer breathing fire ants?! Wait that kind of makes sense!" he said catching himself.

Animo crossed his arms and added, "yeah I know right? And my brother things I don't make sense. I hate my brother he turned himself into a robot! And don't get me start on my cousin who turned himself in to a reptile!"

Jessica blinked before saying, "And we have figured out King hiss's story!" she said as she walked covered in the magic dome while Rook struggled behind her and she snapped her figures and said, "I got it!"

In a moment she dropped the dome and fired a blast at Animo's helmet making it fall off and in a moment the ants turned to face him as she said, "you don't smell like an ant Animo and now that your control helmet is gone well nature takes is course!"

Animo was now screaming as his own giant ants chased him spitting fireballs at him.

the Mother of the Ten then fired off a beam form her horn blasting the controls Animo was at as she said, "it looked important!"

Rook who was holding his left arm looked at her confused, "if you could do that why did you not?" he seemed shocked.

Ben's wife laughed as she held her stomach, "Oh Rook rook, If we did everything we won't be teaching you how to hero you are the one who focused on henchmen and not the bad guy! That's your stupid mistake so deal with the effect your bad choice had on you like an adult!" she then flapped her wings flying off leaving Rook Confused.

Jessica flow up into the air spotting Bellwood as she asked herself out loud, "If not animo then who?" as she flow off.

little did she know she was being watched.

Khyber was petting his dog as he watched, "What a strange creature, Flight Magic super strength and Cleaver like her husband! This Tennyson truly will be the creates trophies we have earned." He sound happy and excited in a childlike manner.

Later on when Jessica made it back home She saw Ben waiting as he held out his phone and played a video of a reptile like dog transforming into big chills natural predator and he said, "It changed like me and our son! In to the perfect thing to eat one of the things me and Braeburn turn into!" he added shocked.

Jessica crossed her arms and looked confused, "… Ok that is beyond Animo's doing so what? Someone made a knock off omnitrix that turns things into natural predators!"

Ben also rubbed his chin, "and sadly this isn't the first time I've seen it Phil he some how turned into a giant spider alien before turning back to normal I think that fight all those years ago was a test run."

the wife sighed and said, "Well now this is bad! Why couldn't it have just been Animo!"

Ben looked to the omnitrix before turning it to Feedback clearly restored by Discord as he added, "and a sadly think I know who's part of it! Sadly! But I thought he was destroyed!" he said as he sighed and said, "Have I never told you about Malware the mutant mechamoprh?"

she shock her head no.

next day.

All of the Tennyson family, rook a good bit of the incursions and the Vreedle brothers were in a damaged old ship and in a moment a strange thing fell face down on it's one button and everything seen form the side of the ship witch had a hole in it start to vanish.

Twilight yelled, "THE ANIHILAARGE WORKS!" she yelled as Rarity shot it to try and destroy it and stop it but while it was broken it did not stop!

Celestia and Luna where hugging and crying.

Applejack yelled out, "TRENDERHOOF!" She was crying.

Pinkie pie had cartoonish water fall tears, "Aunt Gwen uncle Kevin and our cousins!"

Rainbow dash cried, "Home!"

Fluttershy just cried and said, "DADDY DO SOMETHING!"

Big Mac had fainted.

Braeburn was looking through his aliens, "come on there has to be someone here who can stop it!"

the Vreedle brothers where shaking and before the incursion princess Atte could speak Ben said, "My son doesn't have something but I do! ALIEN-X!" He then turned into the alien.

Jessica and Rook's jaws dropped as they said, "HE'S REAL!"

Boid then spoke up, "Now I ain't know universal information book or what's ever but don't those there alien-xs have multiple personalities and can't even move till they have a majority agreement up in there heads?"

Octagon then sighed and said he said, "Boid why of all times most you finally be right?"

Up inside Alien-x's head Bellicus was screaming, "STOP IT STOP SINGING THAT SONG I'LL DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT SO YOU WILL LEAVE! JUST SAY IT I'LL AGREE JUST SAY IT!"

Ben smiled as he crossed his arms, "thank you parent hood what I want is the universe restored!"

Serna then said, "… the Bomb makes it so we can't do that till everything is gone for a moment so we'll need to wait like five minutes before we can act!"

Ben shrugged and said, "Ok then!" he sound sad as he added, "Not like we have a choice!"

Five minutes later in the outside world Celestia was poking at alien-x as she asked, "Daddy?"

At that moment she jumped as did everyone as alien-x crossed his arms and Two voice came form it and said, "Vote results two out of three for restore the universe motion carried!" he then clapped and the universe returned just the way it was six minutes ago.

At that point Ben timed out and coughed, "the bomb would have just kept erasing it and not even alien x was strong enough to stop so had to wait to reboot it like a computer! It's two days ago again now! Sorry that's the best I could do!"

Atte rolled her eyes and said, "come on guys we lost this one it's done bye Tennyson hate you all!"

Boid blinked before he said, "well nows this was weird!" he sounded confused, "… Smoothies?"

Later on all of them were at a mr Smoothie.

Big mac was holding his and blinking, "the logo looks a little different and it tastes a little different."

Ben stopped drinking her, "then we rebooted almost normal take it we can't leave it!" he said slightly bitter about it

Applejack was happily on a smart phone texting trenderhoof, "thank you daddy!"

Twilight happily hugged Sombra as he appeared beside her and said, " yes dad! Oh Sombra you are not going to believe what happened punch line is my dad just resurrected everything!"

Rainbow dash sighed and said, "At least it's two more days before school starts for a whole week again!"

Boid then said " and I am sorry we's couldn't stop the button form getting pushed!"

Ben rolled his eyes as he said, "you tried and the incursions don't have it that's what matters I told the higher ups and you two's discharge is no longer dishonorable you where now just fired."

Octagon smiled as he took his had off and put it on his heart and said, "you hear that brother we's fired with honor! This is the first time we had any of that!" he sad happily.

to be continued.


	21. of predator and prey

Down in undertown Braeburn was ball Weevil rolling on a ball at high speed form a Terroranchula as he said, "I HATE THIS I HATE THIS!" he said panicking.

He then turned and throw his goo ball at the bug only for it to do nothing to it and he fell over timing out back in to his pony form as the bug charged and he turned and kicked the door with his hind legs knocking him back as he smirked, "… right earth pony super strength! Forgot I have that!" he sound embraced.

Khyber then walked out rubbing his chin as he said, "it seems more predators will be need!" he said as he held out his knife and whistles making his dog turn back to normal then turn into Tyrannopede who roared.

Braeburn ran in a blind panic as the thing chased him and he yelled, "WE KNOW IT'S A KNOCK OFF WATCH AND YOU WHERE BEHIND THAT PHIL THING MY DAD TOLD US ABOUT BUT WHY AND HOW?" he asked as he galloped along under down as Kyhber jumped on top of his attack dog and rode.

Khyber smirked as he rubbed his chin and said, "Well I've been chasing you all day so you've been prey worthy of a last request so I shall answer out of my code of honor!" he said happily as he cleaned a knife, "Simple really it all goes to Malware the guy who eat feedback. He scanned and got blue prints for the omnitrix and recognized your daddy dearest as a threat so he went to a chatty crustacean mutant who want to prove his kind where smarter then the galvan so he made it! And I was hired to hunt the predators to put inside of it to defeat the omnitrix. As for phil that was a beta test we found out an intelligent life form can't handle the beastly instincts of the predators" He said blankly and with out emotion.

Braeburn smiled as he saw his omnitrix turn green as he smirked and happily said, "Gee thanks for the information My dad will be so proud of me!" he then hit it becoming Greymatter so the large predator stopped unable to spot him.

Khyber blinked for a moment before Greymatter hopped on the back on the monster and tapped it's neck making it fall a sleep as he said, "knock out touch!" he said happily before hopping down a drain in the middle of the road saying, " YOU WON'T CATCH ME I AM TO SMART FOR YOU!" he said happily.

Khyber heard sirens and jumped off panicking as he removed the nemetrix and ran leaving his dog to return to normal and he picked it up and ran saying, "more predators will be need for this hunt in deed.

Later on at home Braeburn was telling his story, "so that's how it is the dog response to the whistle form that green lizard guys gill things" Jessica and Ben held there chins.

Twilight smirked as she happily said, "then it most be trained to become a different alien by a different whistle as it can't think! Seems a little to much when one could just make a controller for it!" she said pointing out how it worked and how stupid it was.

Ben smirked as he raised and eye brow, "that's a plan! Come on we are off to go se Blukic and Driba.

Later on in the plumber base lab the Two Galvans handed Ben and Twilight two remotes.

Blukic then said, "with out the thing and so little information on the original omnitrix it's based on no way to know if a remote would work so instead of putting all on one remote we each built our own we put our pictures on them so if one works we know who was right and who was wrong.

Driba nodded and crossed his arms and said, " yes but just so you know even if it does work it's likely only to cause a random transformation you might end up with a worst predator on your backside!"

Twilight looked at her remote just a white box with a red button with Driba's face on it as she sighed and said, "it will have to do." She sad sadly as she trotted off and said, "Oh Braeburn dear brother! We have a plan you will hate it! But it most be done!"

five hours later Braeburn was Cannonbolt rolled into a ball screaming as he raced across the ocean just off the harbor as an Arburian Carcharodon chased him as he yelled out, "NOW NOW HIT THE REMOTES!"

Khyber was watching and his eyes widen as he gasped, "remotes?" in a moment he watched his dog turn form the armored shark to a crabdozer and his jaw dropped before he said, "… that makes a lot more sense then whistling!" he said face palming at his own stupidity.

A moment later Braeburn rolled on to the docks panting as he timed out and shock his left hoof saying, "YOU SEE THAT YOUR KNOCK OFF IS USELESS NOW!" he said proudly as he rolled on to his back and saw a hypnotick only for it to turn to a root shark and for his dad as ultimate spidermonkey to jump down and tackle it

the root shark screamed in pain as Ben bashed it with his gorilla like arms and happily said, "this feels oh so right!" he said happily.

Khyber sighed again, "more predators and upgrades are need for this to be a useless hunting tool!" he said sadly pinching the bridge of his nose, "and one of the upgrades is need because I am a dumbass!"

he then dropped a container and it make the whole harbor fill up with a blinding light and when it died down the hunter and his dog where gone.

Ben timed out and rubbed his eyes and asked, "are you ok Son?"

Braeburn rubbed his eyes as he said, "I'm fine dad by the way who's remote worked?" he asked as a follow up.

Twilight came down showing she had fused the two together, "both only half worked we had to merge them to get a working make it glitch at a push of a button remote." She said sadly.

Later on a ship Khyber put the nemetrix on a table and looked to Malware and doctor Psychobos as he said, "I think we all know why and how this thing needs to be upgraded."

the doctor took it and said, "The DNA and evolution functions are the hardest to do in that order! But possible as for the improved hack proof systems I'll need a part of the son's omnitrix the final complete model to reverse engineer or we will put our plans on hold for another five years gentlemen and I use the term loosely."

Malware crossed his arms and said, "Very well then! Go steal form the son so we may kill the father!" he said cold and murderously.

Meanwhile.

applejack was crossing a day off the calendar as she happily said, "six more days till the first day of school and wes get to see aunt Megan again!" she said happily.

Rainbow dash was using a hoof to brush her mane as she rolled her eyes, "you sound like Twilight all I know is me and Rarity are on team want to look good for our first day! After all we will be meeting a lot of new ponies! And why should Twilight and you be the only ones with boyfriends?" she asked happily.

Applejack rolled her eyes as she adjusted her hat and said, "Gee I think you need to stop spending so much time with rarity."

Rainbow point at her sister with her mane brush and said, "this form the girl who found herself a special some pony with out even trying. I mean how?"

Applejack shrugged as she said, "ah's do not knows sister dear but what ah does knows is that their hunter is now a joke! It's only a matter of time befores our pa has got him nice and locked up and the animal he is using into a nice home!"

Fluttershy then walked yelling, "USING AN ANIMAL AS A WEAPON FOR MURDER IT WOULD BE DEFFERENT IF IT WAS A GUARD DOG BUT NO IT'S A MURDER DOG! A CELL ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM HANG HIM! GIVE HIM THE CHAIR ! BURN HIM AT THE STAKE! SHOOT HIM! KILL HIM WITH FIRE! KILL HIM WITH FIRE!" She yelled in rage before calming and trotting on by leaving her sisters stunned.

to be continued


	22. schooled

In Max's office.

Braeburn and Rook where sitting as Max was playing a video of prisoners escaped as aliens and Rook as upchuck, as he asked, "And what happened?"

Braeburn then point to his omnitrix and said, "Well me and rook were having combat training by fighting eachother I was wildvine throwing seed bombs then this purple brainstorm with some kind of claw disorder showed up and ripped something out of the omnitrix making it go hay wire! Changing others, like that time Aunt Gwen filled dad's with mana and grandpa was heatblast and grandma wildmut and Azmuth way big!" he said getting the reference out.

Rook then stated, "But for what it is worth Braeburn is how we were able to defeat them with the small if you pardon the phrasing team we had. His insider information was unbeatable and he has unlocked all the aliens used while repairing it and used in the brake out!"

Braeburn then became upchuck looking like his dad's alien force version as he happily said, " yeah it's true great grandpa so the real problem is how easy someone broke in and got out with out being catch witch sorry if it sounds rude is kind of your job!"

Max growled before saying, "your dismissed!"

Later on Galvan prime.

Azmuth was in the claw of an Omnivoracious as it was flying through the air sighing as he stated, "For a knock off it's good!"

Khyber was on top of it holding a remote with the nemetrix symbol as he smirked and said, "yes and if my pet had not eaten the crab he would be flattered by your worlds toad."

At that moment a mana blast hit the large bird making Khyber fall of and the bird let go of Azmuth.

the toad crossed his arms before a mana rope grabbed him and pulled him to an Anodite, she was dressed in blue jeans cow girl boats a white tank top brown vest and a brown cowgirl hat with the omnitrix symbol on it as she said, "now let's me stops you right there's!" she said pulling Azmuth to her.

Azmuth blinked before saying, "and you must be Megan!"

The large bird flapped it's wings catching it's self as it grabbed it's master.

Khyber growled as he looked at the remote, "I do so hate hunting Anodites they leave no trophies!"

Megan flipped her mana pony tail as she smirked and said, "And yous forgots Mana mess with omnimatrixs!" she said as she held Azmuth in her right hand and held her left hand out making the nemetrix dial glow and in a moment the bird was flashing through all of it's the other transformations making it and it's master fall down out of the air.

Megan tipped her hat and then looked to Azmuth, "Now as for yous who made it so I had to grow up with outs most of my family! Ah's gots some pain for you!" she said sounding scary.

in a moment the old Galvan blinked before yelling, "HELP! HELP! THROW ME BACK TO MY NATURAL PREDATOR OR SOMETHING! HELP! ANGRY ANODITE! HELP! HELP! SAVE ME KYHBER! SAVE ME KNOCK OFF! HELP HELP!"

Elsewhere on Galvan be.

Ben was Feedback running along a massive Malware's arm as he smirked saying, "you just couldn't wait could you? You couldn't wait another moment for your revenge could you?" he said blasting the energy out of his antenna.

the large mutant growled and tried to hit him with his other hand but found his arm looked in place by green mana!

He tried to move but his left leg was locked by yellow magic and the right by Blue! The leg his other arm that ben was on was locked into place by purple light blue and black mana! He roared as he looked down to see, Jessica Twilight Celestia, Luna Rarity and Sombra with there horns glowing.

Malware roared and was about to fire a beam form his mouth but in a moment a glowing rope held his mouth shot and he looked up to see Apple jack and her other siblings holding the rope closed on her head with Trenderhoof using his magic to help.

Down below Ben smiled as he saw Gwen Lyra Vinyl scratch using magic to restore the mechamoprhs.

While Kevin was smiling as he absorbed the techno matter of the planet to also help while Bon-bon and Octavia were gathering up mechamoprh.

Ben smirked as he went for the dial and turned it as he said, "would say the family the fights crime together but that would mean welcoming my daughters boyfriends into the family and that's not happening at least not yet!" In a moment four spikes popped out making Feedback go ultimate.

Feed backs head gained three more eyes, his back a large batter his Antenna split in to four as four cord like tendrils tipped n plugs grow form the batter he also gained another finger and toe as he smiled showing fangs as he happily said, "Ultimate feedback!" in a moment his his plugs touched malware as he looked off firing off the energy as electric beams form his eyes.

Malware screamed as his glow faded and he started turning to stone quickly and before long he was a statue and Ben ran down it quickly before jumping off the hand and flipping to land on his feed where he fired off his three electric beams at the statue destroying it.

Ben then timed out with a smile as he said, "and that's over!" he said happily before Megan appeared in her human formed leading Khyber's former dog on a mana leash, "I's thinks I'll call him Zed and keeps him as a puppy!"

In a moment Fluttershy flow down and start hugging and petting Zed as she happily said, "who's a cute space puppy wuppy you are you are!" she said in baby talk.

Jessica smiled as she grabbed and hugged her husband, saying, "Now we saved the world and now it's the last night of summer how to de celebrate?"

Ben smiled, and later on they where at a carnival in Bellwood.

Big mac looked at a giant wooden bell and blinked before rainbow dash said, "Bro that's the bell the town's founders made out of the ship that come them here to mark the center of there town !" She said flatly.

Big Mac blinked as he rubbed his chin with a hoof, "wooden bell….. bell wood… Bellwood! I get it! I get it!" he said happily getting it.

Meanwhile in the dunk tank Braeburn was Shocksquatch looking like his father's version as he banged his chest, "No one is going to dunk me!"

That is when Pinkie pie showed up and using her tail like a hand throw a ball hitting the target making her brother fall into the water making it light up and glow as he crawled out.

Braeburn once on it timed out and coughed as he let out an annoyed , "your despicable sister!" he said as he grabbed his hat and rung it out.

Elsewhere megan was walking Megan large teady bear, under her arm as she saw a teen about her age walk up to her and say, "Gee your pretty." He said flirtingly

Megan adjusted her hat and happily said, "thanks but my older brother Ben ten may want to have a word with you!" the teen ran off and Megan rolled her eyes, "and that right there is why I am Six teen and dateless. Any guy or gal who asks me out run scared form my brother."

She said before Zed ran up and she petted him happily as she smiled and looked at rook and said, "May be in a few years!" She said happily walking off with her bear and dog.

next day Celestia and Luna were sitting in a class room next to eachother with aliens and other ponies there ages looking nervous.

down the hall in one class Big Mac was clearly nervous as he as he had noun of his siblings around him in his class.

And down the hall from there the rest of the Ten where gathered.

twilight was smiling wearing glasses and happily using her magic to take note of everything the teacher said.

Sombra rolled his eyes as he sighed and let out a low hiss of, "I am in love with a cute little nerd."

to be continued

Omake Rainbow dash was in her room recording as she held up a poster for the sumo slammers move and said, "and we are here for the review of summer slammers chase along space! now we start with a cold opening of our hero fighting henchmen then we are sadly treat to a longer episode of the cartoon but in live action!"

In a moment Braeburn as Greymatter popped up holding a poster for another sumo slammers movie, "Sumo slammers the next generation was better with it staring our hero teaching his sons and daughters the ropes of being a hero to take over for him"

end omake


	23. Chapter 23

In her room at the house Celestia was using her magic to manipulate a glove to type up a report as she sighed, "I don't know what's worst Daddy being away with rook on his home planet and noun of being able to go because of stupid school and me having to do a report on my own dad!" She said screaming at how ironic it was.

the little alicorn rolled her eyes, "and it has to be form his awkward training phase and aunty Gwen is not in town, Aunty Megan wasn't born yet, grandma and grandpa didn't know back then, and great grandpa is a big jerk! So all I have are the old low quality old phone record videos!" she complained about it loudly.

Elsewhere in the Tennyson house, in the living room

Luna was sighing as she was waiting for her report to print out as she said, "We need a new one of this! It's so slow and loud!" she complained before she looked at a clock on a wall tapping her hoofs as she sighed, "things are so boring with out dad!"

That is when big Mac trotted in putting a fully written report into his backpack witch was on the wall with the rest of the sibling's school bags and he zipped it with his teeth and Luna blinked and asked her brother In shock, "You finish all five pages? With hoof writing?"

Big mac nodded and said, "eyeep! He sound happy as he unzipped to show the perfectly written report in cursive before putting it up and trotting off.

Luna blinked as she asked in confusion "How can he write that well with his hooves when I can't even get my name to come out readable with magic?" She sound confused and complaining.

At that point Braeburn walked in covered in mud as whipped his hooves on the welcome mat before yelling up, "MOM I GOT COVERED IN MUD WHEN I TIMED OUT OVER A MUD BIT I AM GOING TAKE A BATH AND TRY TO PICK THE DIRT OUT OF THE OMNITRIX!" he then trotted off after yelling that but he was soon hovered in the air.

Jessica walked in arms crossed, "I just cleaned the carpet so you are being hovered to the bath room young mane!" she said walking as it moved the embarrassed Braeburn as she said, "But mom I am Ten and a super hero!" he complained.

Elsewhere in her room Rainbow dash was looking at her phone waiting for it to ring, "come on Soarin promised to call around this time he has to call!" she said hopeful. In a moment the phone rang and she dove for it answering it and she said, "Hi soarin … nothing just walking on that stupid report!" she said clearly lying about how happy she was he called.

Rarity walked by and sighed, "I was hoping Thunderlane called me but he didn't!" and in a moment her cell phone rang and she sadly said, " hello?" she then smiled, "Thunderlane… oh you had to charge your phone that's ok better late then never." She said happily trotting off with the phone hovered to her left ear by her magic.

Meanwhile outside in the back yard Fluttershy was happily petting Zedd as her Aunt Megan smiled and watched her, "Now you's an animal lover why hasn't your dad gotten you a pet?" she asked.

Fluttershy then said, "Mommy is allergic to pretty much every cute pet earth has! That's why Gummy isn't a problem but me getting a bunny is!" she sound sad but kept petting Zedd.

Not to far away form them under a tree was applejack who was talking with Trenderhoof as she said, "Ah's just don't get this multiplying thing!"

Trenderhoof blinked and said, "it's basically adding a lot two times two is four so you just add two to two, one is a trick you do nothing to the other number and zero is another trick as if zero is involved it's zero."

Applejack humped as she looked at her math homework, "so three times four we add four plus four plus four for twelve?" Trenderhoof nodded to his girlfriend who finally got it.

Applejack blinked before rubbing her chin, "I guess that's a lot shorter to write then four plus four plus four!" she said thinking she got it.

Meanwhile in the front yard Sombra was with Twilight as he watched Twilight going over her homework for the tenth time as he said, "this has got to be ocd!"

Twilight blinked as Sombra said, "obsessive compulsive disorder! Is were you can't help but do something a lot when you know it matters not in the long run! You have checked your homework ten times! The answers aren't going to charge if you haven't found a mistake yet you aren't yet you are still doing it it fits the bill to me!" he said being firm.

Twilight blinked as she said, "that does make sense.. wait" in a moment she hugged her boyfriend, "YOU LOOKED UP A SOMETHING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME I AM SO TOUCHED!"

Sombra rolled his eyes as he said, "you are a cute little dangerous nerd Twilight and that's why I love you!"

Twilight in a moment turned yet as Sombra bite his lips and his eyes widen and Twilight ran in yelling "MOM SOMBRA SAID HE LOVES DO I SAY IT BACK NOW OR IS IT TOO SOON! I MEAN I DO LOVE HIM I JUST DON'T KNOW IF IT'S TOO SOON!"

Sombra rolled his eyes as he watched Pinkie pie fly by using her tail as a helicopter blade.

Elsewhere in Bellwood.

Ben was coming out of a portal as clockwork with Rook as rook said, "thank you for stopping Fistrick form blowing up my planet with his laser cannon Ben!" he bowed in respect.

Ben nodded as he turned into Xlr8 and said, "yeah what ever man I have a family to get back too!" he then raced off.

Later on In Tennyson house the family was sitting down at table eating what looked like a veggie casserole.

celestia blinked as she asked, "Wait how did mr. Bro get all the way out in space?"

Ben shrugged and said, "he said he knew a guy past tense!" he said shivering at what that implied.

Fluttershy stabbed her dinner and said, "please tell me you hit him once for me sense he was using animals to do his bidding!" she said darkly. Ben nodded.

Rainbow dahs blinked, "he thought space rats how to use machines and say a word why is he evil? I mean he could make more money as an animal trainer!" she said pointing out the logic in it all or lack their of.

Luna blinked as she said, "if villains did the logical thing they won't do stupid things like that guy making robots to hunt daddy by his watch symbol."

Twilight swallowed her mouth full as she said, "and if Logic always won we won't have had Xingo and Pinkie would be cartoony!"

Braeburn nodded before taking a moment to say, "….. I punched a demon clown in the face as Humungousaur today!"

Ben gave him a thumbs up and said, "My boy!"

Rainbow dash was about to pull out her phone but Jessica used her magic to make it go to her hand as she said, "No phones at the table honey! Those are the rules!"

Rarity rolled her eyes before saying, "I want to say the other kids think our family is weird… well are we?"

Applejack rolled her eyes as she said, "this here is Bellwood! All families has aliens in thems we as normal as everyone in this town!"

Pinkie pie nodded as she feet Gummy some kind of bone shaped pet food with her tail and said, "yep! Normal as this town gets it's why we moved here!"

Big mac nodded and said, "eyep!"

Jessica then took a bite of her food Ben had notice she had been acting weird lately and eating slightly more so she sighed and said, "Ben I'm pregnant!"

Ben stopped what he was doing got up walked over to his wife hugged her and kissed her happily.

Megan walked in and let out a flat, "Now it's father of eleven!"

to be continued.


	24. Chapter 24

Braeburn was in a warehouse looking over at Rook as fist Rook talking with Fistrick old gang and he rolled his eyes as he turned through his aliens and turned into Humungousaur to look over her walls, "How do people keep escaping the plumber lock up anyway and why did this time have to fill Rook's head with gas making him act all crazy."

That is when Fistrick and Fistina Drove out through some boxes and Fist rook turned his prototool form flex work out machine to blaster and fired as he said, "See Braeburn bro I told you he would go see his boys!" He then shot the car and as it got away Braeburn picked him up and yelled out, "I couldn't get him as they were driving faster then my dinosaur feet could run but you.."

Rook held up the computer part of the prototool and said, "Shot a tracker on their ride bro! so we got this brony!"

The Tennyson son dropped him and timed out as he sighed, "Why did I agree to give dad's Sunday shift again so he could go baby shopping with mom?" he sked not believing his luck!"

they then head into the prototruck and drove after them coming to undertown and a fighting tournament called the golden fist.

Braeburn blinked as he got out, "they broke out to enter an underground fighting contest?" he said not believing it.

Rook's eyes light up at the prize as he said, "wicked brilliant do you see that shine dude! It has got to be worth a fountain brony dude! And it most be pretty powerful if they are will to risk extra jail tiem for it we should totally enter and win that sick shine!" he said happily running off.

the pony trotted off behind him and he rolled his eyes, "Like I have a choice?" he sounded depressed.

In it Braeburn was set to fight against a female Shocksquatch only for him to turn into peskydust and throw sand making her pass out as he held out and he said, "Winner by knock out!" he then timed out and trotted off in victory.

Later on Rook was struggling against solid plug till the rock alien slipped in a pool of Rook's sweat making ti scream in back pain and rook jumped for joy at winning.

Next up it was Fistina vs Fist rick and Fist rick pulled out a wand hit it making Fistina's robotic body fall apart.

she growled in rage, "you horrible no go very bad person!"

Next up it was Braeburn vs Rook and the pony sighed, "Really Rook you want to do this?" he say Rook get ready to fire so he turned into a copy of his dad's ten year old version of upchuck.

he then eat the score board above and spat out small exploding blasts making Rook switch his weapon to shield mode as he said, "That's right brony bring it on!" he blocked the explosive strikes till it looked like the shield shut down and Rook was knocked out.

In a moment Braeburn raced over in panic and said, "Rook! Are you ok!?" he sounded scared and worried but then a hand hit his dial making him time out before he was whacked upside the head by the prototool.

Braeburn was knocked down his head spinning as he tried to stand but couldn't the left side of his head blackened as he muttered out, "You jerk! My mom and dad are going to kill you for that you know that right?"

Rook nodded as he jumped up, " yeah but no honor among Bros or bronys!"

Later on Braeburn was trotting around back stage having had to be taken out of his fight for a check up he was fine it was just a black eye and he was just dizzy form a piece of metal up side the head! His eye was closed form swelling as he said, "I don't know who is going to kill Rook faster mom or dad!?" he asked sounding oddly worried for Rook.

That is when he saw Fistina wearing the stolen golden fist and she fired a ray form it making him turn into Cannonbolt to try and defended himself by rolling in to a ball only for him to be thrown through a wall back into the ring.

He unrolled and saw Rook standing on top of a knocked out Fistrick and Rook saw Fistina walking in wearing the golden glove and he cracked his kunckles and said, "dudette I just won that sick shine is mine! Hand it over please I don't want to have to fight you Sis!"

Fistina looked at him and sighed, "even with stupid hair cut I can't hurt my rookie!" she removed the golden fist and throw it to Rook.

The not himself alien grabbed it and held it up doing a victory dance as the crowd cheered he then set it down and pulled out his badge, "Now sorry bros but you all have to go to jail no! no paraments, but it's just a month! Unless you did something else against the law like say brake out, owned a slave ship or what ever bros!"

the commutator made a gulping sound, as he, said, "See you all next year hopefully."

Later on in the plumber base Rook was wearing the golden fist on a chain as he said, "We need to hit up some clubs with this sick shine Bros and bronys!"

Braeburn was holding ice to his black eye as he looked to Blukic and Driba and he asked, "How long is he going to be like this!"

Blukic blinked and said, "anywhere form a week to a month!"

Driba rolled his eyes, "More like a month or two!" the two then started arguing.

That is when Jessica dressed in a green sun dress her pregnancy starting to show came in her mane appeared to be fire as her eyes glow like a demon and she yelled, "YOU DID WHAT TO MY SON ROOK!"

Around her fireballs were forming before firing off as Rook turned to run as he said, "Come on sis it was a tournament no honors among bros and bronys! COME ON I CAN'T DO ANYTHING YOUR PREGNANT SIS!"

A month later Rook was back to normal his left arm in a sling his right eye covered in a medical eye patch and he groaned as he got into an elevator and saw Braeburn next to him who was all better.

It was quite for a moment till Braeburn asked, "So what did dad do when he got a hold of you?"

Rook blinked before saying, "I do not know I remember seeing mad Ben, then I was in the hospital this morning being discharged.. I think this was a bit of an overreaction for a black eye."

Braeburn rolled his eyes as he hit the button to go to the right level, "Let me see now you pretended to be dead to get me close so you could bash me up side the head with a gun well it's more then a gun but you no what I mean!" he said flatly.

Rook groaned in pain and asked, "I was not me and you know it! they knew it too!"

the Tennyson rolled his eyes and said, "and now you are you again almost instantly form your perspective seemed like the right thing to me. Look that cast comes off in a week and in two days you won't need the patch come with me on my grandpa and the fish guy's fishing trip. I am the only one in my family who couldn't think of a reason to say no and you owe me! After all I am the one who talked dad into knock snapping you in half as Waybig." He sound demanding.

Rook shrugged as he said, "Sure see you in a week."

Meanwhile.

In the Tennyson's yard Pinkie pie was playing an accordion with a Cold named Cheese sandwich.

Ben who was getting the mail walked past it and comment, "Another one of my daughters making beautiful music with a guy… Am I not scary? Am I not scary enough to scare guys off my daughters?" he asked himself before walking back inside of the house.

to be continued.

Omake.

Pinkie pie was in her room saying, "Hi it's your girl Pinkie pie here with another life in the Tennyson house this week the doctors were officially able to declare mom's pregnancy is going to last eleven months the look on my mom's face!" she stopped smiling for a second, "…. It was scary… mommy's been scary sense, she's been pregnant…"

Pinkie pie shivered and said, "Anyway my sisters Rarity Celestia Fluttershy and Luna are still single guys. And yes big mac is still with Sugar Belle so stop asking if he is single. My brother Braeburn is single ladies!"

She then used her tail like a hand to check something on the computer she was at and she said, "Oh here is a new question. Dear pinkie pie, I think your brother Braeburn is super cute does he like colts?"

Braeburn yelled out form the hall, "NO BUT I AM FLATTERED!"

Pinkie pie shrugged and said, "Well I guess that is all for the news this week sorry for it being lack luster. Anyway comment favorite and subscribe!" She then winked and added, "thanks readers we love you here!"

she then span her tail and took off like a helicopter as the video ended.

end omake


	25. becareful what you wish for

Out in the Bellwood harbor Celestia was trotting around going, "I wonder how that fishing trip is going?" A copy of her dad's ten year old version of rip jaws popped up.

It was clearly Braeburn, "It turned into a fight against robot pirates lead by the eater of ripjaw's people collect ships in giant bottles with there passengers running out of air, and they caught magiester Patelliday by noodling! That means putting bait on your hand and waiting for the fish to bite you to grab them by the tongue! That was so red neck robot pirates I tell you sis!"

He then timed out into Braeburn as he came up on the harbor and shock off Getting Celestia wet.

Celestia growled, "YOU ARE NOT A DOG!" a moment later her brother was a copy of the ten year old Wildmutt and he barked before walking off.

The alicorn's left eye twitched, as her brother ran off and she growled out, "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She trotted off muttering to herself., "Stupid brother getting me all messy and dirty with ocean water. Smart butt become a form of dog after I say he wasn't!"

Her eyes then widened as she saw her father as goop throwing slime at a techadon robot.

she ducked only to slip in a puddle and slide hitting a stone wall head first as she said, "OUCH!"

In a moment ben looked and hit his dial making four prongs come out and in a moment goops antigravity disk vanished as he got crusty black plates covering most of him, leaving the slime only visible in the cracks between plates his finger holes and his eyes. and he held out his hands firing off acid melting the robot as he said, "ultimate goop!"

A moment later he hit it again and timed out and ran to Celestia and picked her up she was sniffling, "Celestia are you ok?"

Celestia broke down crying, "NO! NO ONE IN SCHOOL LIKES ME BRAEBURN GOT ME COVERED IN SALT WATER RUINING MY MANE NOW I AM COVERED IN SLIME AND MY HEAD HURTS DADDY!"

Ben held and rocked her as she said, "shshsh it's ok it's ok!"

Later on at home Celestia was sitting in the tub using magic to wash her mane as she growled, "Stupid brother, Stupid super villain, Dad can't even save the day with out using a gross Alien!" she cried, "Why can't my life be normal!?" she asked as she got out and dried off.

As she got out of the bath room she heard a cough and turned to see Professor Paradox who was holding a hello my name is sigh in his left hand.

Celestia blinked as she said, "…. What be this?"

Paradox opened a porta land said, "I am going to show you what your life would be like if it was different."

the Filly nodded and trotted off with the man she knew form her dad's old stories.

they then arrived in another earth were she saw herself and her siblings and other ponies in cages and the professor said, "here no omnitrix, No Ben ten to show the world the aliens can be good and evil so your whole race are caged prisoners till you die! So this is life if it was normal!"

Celestia's eyes widen she saw every pony with horns had there horns cut off and winged ponies were unwinged she gulped and her eyes widened as she shaked, "Listen learned professor! Can I go home now and cry to my family about how much I love them now?"

Professor Paradox crossed his arms, "No this is just stop one out of three come along you also wished to be a princess come with me!"

The filly then happily galloped through the next portal to see an adult her in a crown looking sadly out at the Moon and the professor said, "here you are as a princess your only family being luna who got jealous of the love the first born got and turned evil forcing you to banish her to the moon making it so you are now all alone!"

Celestia cried and gulped again as she sadly said, "Last stop please!" the next portal opened and She and paradox stepped through to an empty dead sand filled earth.

Paradox picked up a pony skull out form under the sand along with a human skull and she screamed in horror as he said, "you also wished there was more ponies so here adult and foals appeared on earth. The Adult Ponies did not like the human's ways so they waged war turning there magic poisonous to humans spreading a field to force humans to become near mindless Ponies or die. Human then fired off all there nuclear weapons destroying the planet and all on it as they were going to lose there home but they would not let anyone else have it. So everyone you know and love are dead and gone, and sense the omnitrix was not need to protect you fillies Ben did not get it back so there was no super hero for people to hope to save them."

Celestia then jaw dropped and cried as she yelled out," I AM ONLY TWELVE! THIS IS HORRIFYING!" She then broke down crying rolling around as she kicked a little saying, "OK I GET IT IF MY LIFE WAS DIFFERENT IT WOULD SUCK AND I SHOULD BE GRATEFUL TO HAVE A SUPER HERO DADDY AND SIBLINGS WHO LOVE ME AND MY MOMMY!"

Paradox backed away a bit as the Alicorn rolled around in a puddle of her own tears as she added, "I LEARNED MY LSITEN AND THIS WAS STOP THREE TAKE ME HOME NOW!"

Another portal opened and she flow throw back into her house and In tears flow up to and hugged her mom.

Jessica held her and petted her head, "Celestia what's wrong?" She asked worried.

Celestia cried out "Professor paradox decide to teach me the listen of be careful what I wish for so he took me to three other worlds, one where no super heroes and all the unicorns had there horns cut off, the Pegasus had their wings removed and we were in cages all chained up for being ponies! Then a world where I was all alone! Then a world here daddy wasn't a super hero and everyone was dead!"

Jessica put on an angry look as she held her crying daughter and she said, "Oh Paradox you better hope I never get my hands on you!" she said her mane turning fiery for a second .

Elsewhere in the time stream.

Discord was smirking as he looked to his father who was black and blue, "Oh so you came back from the point Jessica got her hands on you dad! She is a dangerous women! But I guess you had it coming after that move! I mean taking a child to a world were everyone she has ever known is dead and gone to teach a listen a bit too extreme."

Paradox snapped his fingers returning to normal as he said, "And she hates you in all timelines so why are you so smug Dissy!"

Discord growled as he point at his dad with his bird talon, "I told you never to call me that dad!" he sound mad.

paradox rolled his eyes, "you are my son I will call you Dissy all I want son! Dissy Dissy dissy!"

the lord of chaos growled before vanishing to an empty dried out nothing but building versiosn of Equestria with nothing but the moon around it as he walked around, "…. Home…. Why did the sun have to die… oh well at least we saved everypony the best we could." He said sadly.

he walked over to fluttershy's old cottage and looked at it with a sigh, "Oh the good old days if only I knew they were." He looked sad before popping back into undertown on a roof.

She was watching Fluttershy in a delivery uniform using the stare to make Psyphon hold still as she hovered up higher with her wings and took the dwarf star and growled before yelling, "NOW GET!"

the scared bad guy then ran off and she flow over and used her tail to pick up a bag of fish and she smiled, "Now to go deliver this and call it a dad" she sounded happy about it as she flow off to finish her Delivery happily humming like the moment before did not happen.

discord rubbed his beard, "Still scary and sweet! Still Fluttershy I wonder how much longer I have to wait to introduce myself?" He asked he then popped to see Fluttershy having finished Delivering the fish about to return to home when he saw something taking aim and he teleported down grabbed Fluttershy and teleported a few feet to the left as a laser bema hit the spot she was standing before.

Fluttershy's eyes widen as she looked up at discord as she asked, "… gee thanks mr….. name?"

Discord put her down and petted her head and said, 'I am Discord the one who picked Ben to be your father."

Fluttershy smiled happily ,"You know where we came form!" she said happily before another beam came In and discord grabbed Fluttershy and teleported off.

Fluttershy blinked at the empty Equestria in shock, "….. is this home…?" she sounded sad.

discord face palmed at the mistake he made in manic, "it's were you are form a long dead world, but home is where those who love you are, Bellwood that's your home now sorry for this warp mistake I'll take you home!"

he then cut a hole with his bird talon leading to fluttershy's room, "your dad should have happened sixsix by now."

Fluttershy happily trotted in and said, "ok bye Mr. Discord I'll tell everyone!"

to be continued.


End file.
